Hearthlight
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: Seven years have passed since the final battle with Zeref. Time of peace finally came to people of Fiore. But something dark looms over, threatening to disrupt it once again. And once again, friends will put their lives to line. (My OC, George D. G., has relationship with Mavis V., which lasts since events from my last fanfic, Fiore Werewolf, which happened seven years ago.)
1. Days gone by

**INTRO**

**Hearthlight**

They say it takes just one second to fall in love with someone. You either do, or you don't. Fire which burn longest rise from the warm cinder, not from the cold, wet wood. When it comes to recognizing those eyes, you just know – this is it. Then you meet that person again. And you meet her once again after that. Soon, you can't live without each other.

Months pass and you don't even realize it. Person takes you to the places you've never been before, fulfills you. Person is something you've never expected to meet in the place like this. And months just go on, and on, and on. Soon, there comes your second year together and you still feel the same.

That's when the problems start. Relationship faces crisis. There could be many reasons for love crisis, but most often it's in things which were kept inside, maybe because of fear from being judged. But, problems come like a storm hitting the bay, crashing on it. You start asking yourself:"Is this pain worth it?" As the fights become often, there are times you feel desperate, crying while hugging your pillow.

„What am I even doing with her? There are so many better girls."

„This jerk is not worth my time. I should've stayed with Peter, at least he had money."

And it erupts. Pain is like volcano, bound to explode one day. And only bonds of love are those who keep whole planet you two build from falling apart. Whole pain accumulated inside of you comes out, you call that person you once called your everything trash, useless garbage, and problem just gets deeper, and deeper.

You face a crossroad then. Should I stay with him/her? Should I even try, if those things are going to happen a lot? And then, you see him, or her, smiling in sleep while laying close to you. You stay awake just to see if she or him will curse you in sleep but they don't. You hear them smiling when they watch their favourite tv series. You remember all the times you two were happy. And you just decide to confess all your pain. Person confesses back and your bond gets even stronger.

Years just keep rolling and rolling. There are times of struggle, times of pain, of love and friendship, and you understand that you've made a good decision back then. After all, what would life be without that special person in your life?

One night, it just happens. You've made love in the darkness, like you usually did. But this time, both of you had a wish to fully enjoy that feeling of bond you grew so many years, patiently. As the flames of love burst into explosion, there comes a great feeling of fulfillment. You can feel every inch of beloved's body and soul inside you and outside you. For the moment, you two are same person.

And after nine months, call of the hearth leads you to new life. Love, that force which should control whole universe, comes to you, giving you most beautiful gift. Wrapped in bundle there is final act of your creation, manifest of God itself. There is light inside of those eyes. A ray of hope.

It is Heartlight.

**1. Days gone by**

In the peaceful town of Magnolia, many days have passed. Better say years passed, silent in the new era which raised after darkness from the world disappeared. World still needed mages, but they were not preyed upon anymore. All of the people remembered that fateful day. Zeref and Acnologia were defeated. When Dragon King died, Zeref recognized his wrongdoing, conceding to the power of friendship and bonds of love which Fairy Tail holds. Evil which held him was gone, and he left this land forever in the eternal rest.

In Fairy Tail, things were a bit different. Some time after Dragon king's fall, Makarov died peacefully in his sleep. He was buried with all the honors which man could get, on the Tenrou island. After sixth Master, Makarov, passed on due to the old age, his grandson Laxus took the title of Seventh. Those were dark and sad days for guild, but new ray of hope soon would shone upon them. For there were many new members of Guild, kids of the new generation. You probably want to know who those kids were?

The guild was lively that day. Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Elfman and Evergreen, George and Mavis and all others welcomed new members to the guild. Five new kids stood in front of them with proud look on their faces.

Little blonde girl in the middle wore a white scarf. She seemed lively and wild, picking a fight with bright blue haired boy because he stripped his shirt in front of everyone. Standing, somehow shy, next to them was black haired girl with big, red eyes and eyeglasses. She stood with her hands together, blushing. Next to her there was boy with tiny armor and blue hair, shaking the girl, giving her words of bravery. Suddenly fat, white haired kid appeared, screaming:"Man!" as it jumped in front.

„Elfman! This is your influence!" Evergreen yelled, slapping Elfman with paper fan which she held in her hand.

„Guild is still lively, Sixth." Mavis smiled, looking at the crowd.

„Well, naturally. I have faith in Laxus." Makarov answered her. He looked like he did in his young days. In their spectral form, they stood aside, as Laxus delivered speech to the newcomers, similar to one which Makarov held to Lucy when she joined guild so long ago.

„First, you look somehow wide today." Laxus said, coming close to Mavis. After several years, he grew moustache and goatee, and his face became somehow more mature. Also, his hair grew a lot, and he combed it back.

„Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

Mavis turned away, blushing so heavily that her whole face was red.

„Actually, it's true. First, you really seem weird in last several months." Evergreen said, as fat kid came to her, grabbing her hands.

„Well, it must be exertion. Whole situation with Zeref probably shook her." George Demian Green answered, coming close. For those who were not reading Fiore Werewolf, he was a guy with unkempt, brown hair, two braids on each side of his head and long goatee, who joined guild several years ago. He wore „Heart Kreuz" white T-shirt and baggy trousers.

„Hm, it still does not explain how wide she got in her waist." Laxus pointed down to her dress.

„I gained weight! It must be because of that!" she was shaking, pointing her index finger up.

„Mommy, why is this woman so round?" little white haired boy asked, pointing to Mavis, who was on the verge of tears. Evergreen stoop down to the boy.

„Narcissus, haven't I taught you not to ask woman about their body?"

„You did, mom." he looked down, ashamed.

„Now be a good boy and tell papa to go and move that statue which we bought inside the living room."

„We should not bother First with so many questions." Makarov said.

„It's best that we go now." George answered him, taking Mavis by the hand. Her eyes were still full of tears.

There was a big welcoming party for all of the new guild members. By name, they were Narcissus, Elfman and Evergreen's son, Cinder, daughter of Natsu and Lucy, Rigel who was son of Gray and Juvia, Chandra who was daughter of Levy and Gajeel. Last kid in little armor was Garret, son of Erza and Jellal.

„Those guys are already experienced in magic?" Fried asked Evergreen.

„You will see it soon." she smiled. Laxus stood on the stage, taking a microphone so everybody could hear him.

„As the Seventh guild master, it's my duty to survey magical growth of all newcomers. For guild to become stronger, their members should become strong too. Of course, there is still power of love and matter of connected feelings, but power is the mean to achieve victory in the end."

„Laxus is different than Makarov." Mirajane said to Lisanna. Mirajane looked older now, with few wrinkles on her face which was perfect before. Lisanna was a fully grown woman, and she looked a lot like her sister did before.

„He certainly seems more concerned with individuals." she answered.

„So, that's why there will be a small show today for all of us here. Newcomers, come!" he yelled, and five kids stumbled over their feet, coming to the stage.

„Little girl, what is your name?" Laxus asked Cinder, crouching in front of her.

„My name is Cinder!" she yelled with passion in her voice.

„Oh-ho. You must be Natsu's daughter." he smiled.

„That's right."

„Show us the power of your magic!" he said, taking few steps back.

„Of course! I'm all fired up!" she yelled.

„Like father, like daughter." Lucy sighed from the crowd.

„Show us what I've taught you, Cindy!" Natsu yelled. Years passed, but he looked almost same as he looked before.

Laxus soon came back with the training dummy.

„Fire Monkey's fist!" she yelled, jumping in the air. Both of her hands soon started burning in golden color. As hit landed, dummy blazed up. Afraid that whole guild will burn down, Laxus used bucket to extinguish fire.

„She is strong!" Makarov yelled.

Next there was Narcissus, fat white haired kid.

„Man never refuses chance to test his power!" kid yelled. All in the public made very disappointed face. Elfman looked at him, crying manly tears.

„That's my son! Show them how man fight!"

„I'm man!" he screamed. Suddenly, one of his hands became like rock.

„Take over, Rock troll fist!" he yelled, but his fist-fighting was yet weak, and as he smashed dummy, it rocked back, smashing him right in the face.

„Oh my!" Mavis yelled, putting palm over her mouth. George and her just came back.

„Man never gives up!" boy yelled.  
„Oi, boy, there's no need to get worked up. It's just a dummy." Laxus said.

„But he has some spirit." Gray said, with Juvia by his side. Gray was somehow taller now, with lot longer hair than before. Juvia tied her hair in a ponytail, and wore blue, long dress.

„Rigel, show them!" she cheered on.

Next was boy without shirt, who looked just like Gray in his younger days.

„I'm going to kick this dummy's butt. Ice spirit – Geyzeer!" he said, smashing one hand against other. Suddenly, ground opened in a geyzeer of water. From the Geyzeer, small monkey-like creature appeared.

„Geyzeer, destroy this thing!" he yelled.

Little monkey creature pummeled dummy until it broke in the pieces.

Chandra was a little girl who used Stellar spirit magic, but she had only one key and it was key to summon Nikora.

She bashfully stood before people, with shaky fingers pulling silver key.

„Lucy, you were always my role-model." Levy said to herself, smiling.

„Pih, we should have taught her some stronger magic." Gajeel said, without any approval on his face.

„She will become stronger with the time." Levy answered him, sure in herself.

„Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" she yelled, and whole guild burst into laugh. There was a little, blue stellar spirit, with cat like mouth and angry looking eyes.

„Booboo, show them your power!" she said, and spirit tried pummeling new dummy, but to no avail.

„Bahahaha! Your magic is useless!" Cinder smiled.

„What.. my.. It's..." Chandra looked like she was on the verge of tears.

„You will never be able to beat me or Rigel. Just give up on magic."

„Cinder!" Lucy yelled.

„It's true!"

Lucy walked up to the little girl, who to this point was crying. Little stellar spirit tried cheering her up, but it made her cry even harder.

„Chandra, look at me." she smiled. Chandra sobbed, raising her head to look at Lucy.

„See this? Those are Stellar Spirit keys, same as yours. I use magic as you are using, now. When I joined this guild, I was weak. Everybody defended me, and I felt bad! I wanted to fight, to show my strenght. But, in the end there was always somebody stronger. But that is alright, and you know why? Through all that pain, I've learned the meaning of friendship. I learned how much it means to have somebody who you can lean on to. And I've learned that there is always a chance to improve yourself. Keep training, girl, right? You will become a strong mage one day." she smiled.

„Lucy..." Levy said, sobbing.

„Lucy!" all of the mages cried.

„That's my Lucy." Natsu said, proudly.

„And for you, Cinder. I don't want you to become thug. Chandra is your friend. You should support her and protect her until she becomes strong enough to fight on her own. That is the meaning of guild. That is the meaning of friendship."

„I'm sorry, Chandra." Cinder said, looking down and then she gave her hand, pulling her up.

„It's alright, Cinder. I know I'm not strong. But my mother told me about your mum and I wanted to be like her one day. That's why I won't give up, no matter what."

Suddenly, little boy in armor appeared.

„It's the flame of love which connects all people. Chandra, may I take your hand?" he said.

„Uhm... I..." she stumbled on words.

„Garret!" Erza said, worried.

Jellal smiled, looking at his son.

„In the name of the everlasting flame of love, my mighty sword of justice will strike truly, with the power of hope!" he yelled, raising his sword up in the air.

„Oh just do something, knight in shining armor." Cinder said, cynically.

„Sword of Ten Commandments, Explosion!" he said, and his sword suddenly changed.

„Show them your power, son!" Erza yelled, in ecstasy.

He turned around, slamming blade into dummy, destroying it to pieces.

„It seems new guild members are strong, Sixth. It's surely nostalgic." Mavis said to Makarov, walking where she was before again.

„I remember the time when I was young. There were no mages strong as those kids are now. It seems that new generation is surely blessed."

„Fairy tail is just growing stronger and stronger. Just like my dream was. I'm so proud." she said, as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

„About that thing before, First. I don't want to pry, but you worry me. Is something bad happening to you?" Makarov asked Mavis.

„No, nothing like that." she said, blushing a bit.

„Then what's the problem?"

„I'm... I'm pregnant."

Makarov almost fainted. Seeing his reaction, all of the guild suddenly turned towards him. His face was pale, his eyes were in the state of severe shock.

„Non-Non-Nonsense! How.. How.. how is that even possible?!" he asked her.

„What's wrong, old geezer?" Laxus asked Makarov.

„Nothing is wrong, children! Now please, get back to the things you were doing before!" Makarov urged in panicky voice.


	2. Ghastly romance

**2. Ghastly romance**

Rest of the guild lost their interest fast after Makarov told them that it was false alarm and that it's nothing important. Mavis took Makarov by hand, leading him to one of the empty backrooms. She seemed ashamed of herself, but she looked happy at the same time.

„But, First, aren't you a ghost? How is this even..?" Makarov asked Mavis, who sat at the table.

„It was not supposed to happen. I.. I thought that my body did not kept all the functions it had before. I've let myself go too much."

„I've seen you around that mage who joined us several years ago. Is he the one?" Makarov asked.

She looked at the floor, and then nodded her head swiftly, still blushing.

„That damned fool. It is utter disrespect for the guild!" he became angry, pumping his fist.

„No, Sixth, you're wrong!"

„What is wrong in that?! You're our First master! We should protect you and have respect for you, not make your afterlife even harder!"

„Makarov Dreyar!" she called him by name, and surname, which she rarely did, showing that she's angry now. Her face frowned and the shadow fell upon her eyes. For a moment, he dropped from his agressive stance.

„Why have you done that?" he asked, now calm.

„You see, in all my life I was always called First. Everybody just called me Master Mavis, Master this, master that. I am very proud of being First master of this guild, but I never had a pleasure of meeting somebody who saw more than First in me. He was the first one who acknowledged my existence outside of guild. He was not caring about my title at all! When I've met him I've felt more important than I ever did before. This thing is nothing wrong. George knows that all of you would never look at both of us same again if we were to tell you. That's why we kept it a secret, but I wanted this."

She seemed unsure in her words, like something troubled her about it.

„First, you could've just told us! We would change our ways!"

„And what would it accomplish? You would do it only because of pity, and because I've told you. You would do it only because I'm First and because it was my word. And if it didn't happened, I would never fall in love. I'm glad." she smiled.

„But still.. getting pregnant. I would never imagine that something like it could happen. Is the child spirit or human then?" he asked, being confused.

„I don't know. All I know is that it feels alive. When I lay down, I can feel his beating heart on my fingers. It moves, almost as it speaks to me. You know, Sixth, there is magic inside of this. It is stronger than any magic we know."

Makarov looked at the floor, remembering something.

„Only thing I got from marriage was dumb son who brought me nothing but trouble. And he had another son who proceeded with doing just that. At least he came back to his senses. My disappointment blinds me to it."

„It is never too late to change your point of view, you know?" she asked him, smiling, resting her palm on stomach, slowly caressing it.

„No. It's too late for my son."

„Love, come! They are having a party and they don't want to do it without their dear comrade who led them through so much." George suddenly appeared on the door, smiling.

Makarov just walked by him.

„What is wrong with him?" he asked Mavis.

„I've told him the truth. There is no point in hiding it from him." she smiled, somehow sad.

„But!"

„There are no buts, Demi. They would have found it out sooner or later. And I don't have any notion to hide our child once when it's born." she looked at him, dead serious.

„This spells exile so much!" he grabbed his head with both palms.

„You are not in your old guild anymore. Fairy Tail mages are comrades and they respect each other."

„Still, they are people, everyone with different point of view. They will shun me at least."

Her face now changed from being serious to really angry.

„You annoy me so much sometimes! How can you think about yourself when it's our child?! How?! Just think about how it will live if we deny it right to be with people!" her eyes teared up.

„How will two of us live if we are denied money and work?!"

„Nobody will deny us money or work, you're paranoid!"

„I'm not paranoid, I'm real! You're First master! They respect you!"

„So, that is only thing I'm for you? Fine. Then join the rest of them." she said, in cold voice, jumping from the table.

„Mavis, I didn't meant it like that!"

„You've said what you meant!"

„Mavis!" he yelled, but she was already in the hall.

All of the Fairy Tail mages have already left for the tavern on the beach, where party was to be held. It was moonlit night, crickets were singing, and Mavis was walking towards it, crying. She pressed her gown hard, sobbing from the bottom of her heart. She felt really heartbroken and betrayed. Only person she ever trusted seemed to think more of himself than her. It seems like only important thing to him was how he would look in the eyes of the others. He was too weak to risk just to do the right thing.

„First, why are you crying?"

It was Lucy, who was walking with Natsu, and Cinder was between them. They held her by the one hand each.

She started crying even harder, running to the alley.

„Mommy, why is Mavis crying? Do fairies really cry?"

Mavis was even more heartbroken by this. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. She leant on the wall, slipping down, hugging her legs. Her eyes were hurting, and she felt like she was all out of tears.

„Lucy, go and talk to her. Me and Cindy will go to the Grey's place, he said that Rigel ate too much and felt sick, so they went home." Natsu asked her.

„Alright."

„Mavis, what is wrong?" Lucy sat beside her. She was still sobbing, but she seemed tired.

„He's a fool! I hate him!" she yelled, angry.

„Woah, slow down! Who's a fool? This is not like you."

Mavis pulled her gown up, exposing her belly.

„George did this to me. He swore to me that he will always be there for me and I've trusted him. And now he does not want anybody to find out! He fears that he will be exiled from guild! I don't want to hide my child! He's so selfish!" she broke to tears again.

Lucy wasn't shocked. She looked worried.

„But nobody would judge you two. We know that you two like each other, so it's pointless to even try and hide it. Why would he think that?"

„I told him that, but he just goes on and on how he was exiled before and how he will be exiled again!" she sobbed.

„Well, it's something which can be cleared out very easy. I can help." she smiled.

„I'm angry! I don't want to clear it out until he promises me that he will acknowledge this child in front of all guild members!"

„Don't worry. Old Lucy will solve it!"

George walked around the town, feeling empty. Streets of Magnolia were bustling with people and still he felt so lonely. He felt like there will be nobody who would understand how he feels, so he just wandered around. He wandered like that until he came to the gate which led out of city, thinking about taking off somewhere unknown, losing himself once again. After all, it was easier just walking away. It always was. Even with the screaming voice inside of him which told him to go back and face his fears, some evil willpower struggled to choke it down.

„George! George!" he heard a voice. It was Lucy, in her long black nightdress she wore to the party.

„Lucy!"

„I've been trying to look for you for so long! Where have you been?"

„Just strolling around town, seeing sights."

They've started walking towards the place where party took place.

„Magnolia is surely beautiful in this time of year." she smiled.

„Yes, it is really beautiful." he said with distant voice.

„You know, those lights remind me one night when there was a festival in our town. There was blooming season of cherry blossom.. I wanted to see it more than anything. There were those rainbow sakura trees, and I looked forward to seeing one of them. But, I fell sick and I wasn't able to. Of course, I was heartbroken. And then Natsu done most amazing thing. Can you believe that he actually dug out whole tree, putting it on the boat, letting it pass right in front of my apartment? Isn't it great to do such thing for some person?"

„It sounds fine." he answered, looking somewhere far.

„What is the biggest thing you would do for the person you love?"

„Why do you ask me those questions? I don't feel like I want to talk about my emotions right now."

„But we know each other for seven years now. We are friends, right? You can tell me what bothers you."

„I've done such a stupid thing. And it hurt the person I love most. How can I call myself a man after all that?!" he yelled, and his face looked like he was on the verge of tears.

„We are people. We make mistakes. What makes difference is how long it takes for us to ask for forgiveness. If you've hurt somebody, ask for forgiveness while you still have a time." Lucy's face became somehow full of melancholy.

„There is no forgiveness for me."

„Come on, there is something which will cheer you up! It was your birthday few days ago, right?"

„Yes, why?"

„Actually, that is why I was searching for you. Our friends in guild assembled surprise for you, a gift!"

„Really? Where?!" he yelled.

„Come with me."

She led him all the way back to the tavern. All of the guild members were there, but they were sitting down. Stage in the back of the room was occupied by Gajeel, who sung some song, making everybody annoyed.

„Geehee, it's George! Come, gift is being carried for you right now, but you've got to come here and stand behind this curtain. Else it would not be a surprise, right?" he said, calling him. George followed him.


	3. Things I would do for you

**3. Things I would do for you**

**(Due to the slow pacing issues, I will publish two chapters today. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and leave me some reviews if you think there's something which needs to be changed. )**

Gajeel led him behind the curtain. It seemed like the surprise he talked about was late, and nobody wanted to spoil it. That's why they told him to hide. Room behind curtain smelt like vinegar, cigarettes and mold, but he was keen to go through all that. He liked surprises more than anything, and for the moment the sadness he felt before was gone. Still, it chewed on his heart. It was feeling of guilt. He wanted to do the right thing, for once.

„It seems George's gift is late! But don't worry, people! It will be here, shortly." Lucy said.

„He was a good friend all those years, geehee. He deserves the best he can get." it was Gajeel's voice.

„I'm anxious! When will it come, Lucy?!" Natsu's impatient voice was heard. Soon, to the tavern came Erza.

„Lucy, gift is on the way. Begin the program, swiftly!"

„People, it seems that main part of the show is about to begin. Since George was our friend all this years, we wanted to make his birthday special. Please, take George's gift inside."

George could hear the doors opening.

What would be that gift which he was to receive? It seemed like surprise was really something special and he trembled in excitement. Soon, Gajeel stepped inside.

„George, wear this."

It was a shirt, which said"Special gift for you."

„What's with this shirt, Gajeel? It looks ridiculous!" George yelled, frowning over how pink it was.

„Oi, jerk. We've done a lot to assemble this gift. Don't be stupid."

„Alright, alright. I'll do it!"

As he came to the stage, he turned around. He expected gift, a bix box containing hidden treasures. When he saw his gift, tears started flooding his eyes. There, standing in front of the people, twas Mavis. She wore long, beautiful white dress, holding paper which said:"His very special gift."

She had red decorative ribbon in her hair, making her look like a little, blonde gift. She refused to look in his eyes, but when she did, her face blushed. She looked around, and her face looked like it was on the verge of tears. Still, she tried to maintain angry look, but she was breaking apart. When she saw his shirt she pursed her lips.

„They've told me they have a special gift for me. But who would know that gifts can be so dumb. Idiot." she said, still pursing her lips.  
„Yeah. Crybabies don't count as good gifts, too." George smiled.

„Nor do cowards."

„There is still one coward who misses you. And thinks that this is his best birthday ever."

„Idiot. Don't think it will make me forgive you. I don't miss you! Not at all!"

„Of course, who said that I miss you? You eat too much, when we sleep you always kick me in the back, and when we need to wake up you tend to stay in the bed for too long. You're bored so easily that I really have to be a wizard to come up with the ways to make you amused. And of course, let's not forget the way you leave crust of the bread while you eat, hiding it so I can't find it. I've never told you that I know your habit already."

„Pff, and you snore. Of course I have to stay awake for long, I can't sleep at night! And I definitively do not miss how you leave your socks everywhere, or how you tend to stay in the shower too much. And yes, the time you spend taking care of your hair. I swear, my hair is this long and I don't take time as you to groom it."

„Who are we kidding, Mavis? Even with all the things happening, we still can't be without each other. If you leave me, I would not be able to imagine my life. Even if you eat too much, and I have bruises over my back from all the kicking, and I have to wash your hair every two days for hour long, I would still miss all those stupid things. Right?" he said, as his face became sad, and he started crying.

„Now, don't cry. Fairies don't come to those who cry. I've told you that already, haven't I?" she said, and her face got plaintive expression.

„Come here, you little cherub!" he smiled through tears, spreading his hands.

„George! George, I'm sorry! I love you, I really do!"

she screamed, running to him, hugging him tight. Her makeup smudged her face as she hugged on him tight, without wanting to let him go.

„I should be one who is sorry. You're the one and only gift in my life, special surprise in my life which kept me alive for so long! Even if you're ghost, you've given me life I've never experienced before!"

„Will you tell them now?" she looked at him, with eyes full of tears.

„Of course. I don't have any doubts anymore. You guys are worst." he said, brushing his tears off, looking at the mage bunch who smiled with approval.

„George and I have something to tell you." she said, blushing, looking to her bare feet.

Laxus stood in back, looking at them with pride.

„Well..."

„Spit it out!" Natsu yelled.

„Mavis is pregnant." he told, looking at them. But, he did not expected applause and cheers as he told them that. Many of them were not looking surprised, and they were actually excited about the news.

„Well, it seems like First was not as ghastly as we thought. She is still a woman." Gray smiled.

„How.. how do you all know?!" Mavis yelled, blushing hard. Erza stepped up, smiling.

„You know, we are mothers ourselves. And you can't exactly keep it a secret. After all, you guys were close to each other for several years now. Only reason we never suspected something like that can happen is because you're not exactly.. alive, First, with all the respect."

„Well, this certainly brushed our doubts." old Macao said.

„It reminds me of time when my wife and I married." Wakaba answered.

„When are we going to shop for baby clothes together, First?" Levy, Lucy and Erza prodded her.

„St-stop it!" she seemed embarassed.

„Well, strange things happen. I just hope this atmosphere will remain for years that are to come in the guild." Laxus said to Bixlow, who stood close to him.

„It seems male part of Raijinshuu will remain single for years that are to come in the guild." he answered, looking at lot of female mages who were still single.

„My responsibilities would not make me a father like I should be." Laxus answered to him.

„Come come, Laxus, surely you want to make some woman happy!" Bixlow said.

„N-no! I've made up my mind!" he pumped fist.

„Alright, alright. Be sure to keep that attitude when you get old as Sixth was."

Laxus looked down for a bit, and then he turned and left the tavern.

„He sure has thin nerves." Bixlow shrugged his shoulders.

„Well, it seems like you guys already know a lot about us. I don't know what I've expected." George smiled, going with fingers through his thick hair.

„It's in nature of man to worry for his family! You're a man!" Elfman yelled.

„Thank you for understanding us, my dear comrades. I'm sorry that I doubted you." Mavis said to them.

„Come on, First, it's only natural to be scared." Gildarts said. Kana sat next to him, holding big barrel of sake. Old habits die hard. While they were chatting, soon Makarov came in the tavern. Look on his face was that of disdain and disapproval. He stood in front of the stage.

„What has gotten into two of you? First, what is the meaning of all this? A baby? Are you out of your mind? Guild Masters are to be respected, not used as objects of lust! And you, others? Why are you cheering on them? Our first Master, Mavis, led our guild through so much! She is the one responsible for creation of our guild in first place! And this man just went and took her!"

Mavis looked down, and then her face became serious while she averted her eyes to him.

„Sixth, that is quite enough. You're not guild master anymore. We all appreciate the care which you put to this guild and all your children, but I am your senior. I was here before you, and I looked for this guild a lot longer than you did. Don't you think that as a Fairy Tactician, who knows so much about psychology of people and how they react in circumstances I would not know if this man was trying to use me?"

„You are clouded by emotions! I don't trust this man! I never did! Ever since you've led him back. If it was for me, I would never give him guild mark!"

„Yo, geezer. It seems like you're getting worked up over First's choice." Laxus said, walking towards the stage.

„How can you trust this man, Seventh? He was a werewolf before! He still has that vicious look in his eyes!"

„I believe I can speak for myself. It seems this is the right time for retelling my old dream."

Sixth just looked at him, nodding his head, signing him to start.

„When I was about seven years old, I've had peculiar dream. As I stood atop of the strange mountain which I've never seen before I felt danger. Fear was overtaking my heart, and I suddenly started falling down. As darkness was taking me, I saw two angel hands pulling me out. I remembered a long hair, but no face. There was only light. And I've felt so safe. I've felt like my life finally had a meaning. It felt like home.

Later, as Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray remember, dark guild, Dark Moon fought against them on the top of the Mt. Hakobe. But they were defeated. As their master, Kiba, took my life away I've seen the scene from my dream. Only, on the end of the dream, when darkness almost consumed me, I've seen the face, clearly. It was my little cherubine, here. She then almost gave her life to save me, but I've managed to get her back. Since then, for seven years I've tried my best every day to be the man she wants me to be. Sixth, I know about your history with your son. Ivan Dreyar, dark mage, master of the Dark guild Raven Tail. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much because of your family. But I assure you, I love this woman. She means the world to me."

Many of the guild members were already crying at the touchy speak he gave to Makarov.

„You don't know anything about me, or my sons. This guild is my family. My stupid son does not count. But, I can see that you're being honest. Give me a promise!" he yelled.

„Alright, alright, I will."

„Promise me that you will never make her cry. Promise that on your pride as Fairy Tail guild member!"

„I promise." George said, taking Mavis by palm.

„Promise me that you will be close to her, watch her and protect her even when times get hard!"

„I promise."

„Well, there is only one step to be done so we could be sure." Makarov said, trying to find something in his pockets.

„What is he..?" Gray asked, shocked.

„He is going to..." Erza added.

„Foolish grandpa!" Laxus yelled.

„So cute!" Fried and Bixlow yelled, crying.

„He is going to do it, isn't he?" Lisanna asked Elfman.

„There is only one final step for man to prove his faith to the woman." Elfman answered her.

„Oi, Lucy, what is he going to do?" Natsu asked Lucy, who brushed her tears off.

„He.. he is.." she could not believe her eyes.

„Where are those things?!" he was nervous.

Mavis looked at him, confused. George felt something shuffling in his pockets, and then he saw Makarov smiling. Two rings were in his pockets, and he saw Cinder running away with the corner of his eyes.

„You give hope to this old guy, foolish child. Treat her well." Makarov leaned, telling words to George silently.

George turned to Mavis, realising what Makarov had just done. It was, after all, seventh year of their relationship.

„Mavis, there are many things I did not knew about this world before I met you. Meaning of love, meaning of friendship, meaning of benefits which come from mutual connection. I thought I could take on whole world by myself. You've showed me world I could've never imagined before. I stand before you to ask you one question, my love. Will you be my wife?"

She looked at him, staring blankly for a few moments. Her look was confused, she stood there frozen. Her knees started shaking, she started smiling and soon she was crying out of happiness.

„Yes! I will!" she hugged him.

„Idiot! You can't make me cry!" Gajeel was sobbing, looking at those two.

„Foolish old man. So this was his plan after all?" Laxus asked.

Fried and Bixlow were hugged him, crying.

„Laxus, I am so proud of you!" Fried yelled.

„Why are you proud of me?!" Laxus looked at him, shocked.

„At last, those two are happy." Lucy smiled, with teary eyes.

„All those mushy things made me hungry! When will banquet be held?" Natsu asked.

„Oh yes, I've forgot to tell you, guys. I've planned a party tonight, in my Sake Mountain!1"

„Oh ho ho! We will drink in the name of you two tonight!" Kana yelled.

„Kana, you drink all the time." Gildarts smiled.

„Party, yay!" Mavis jumped out of happiness.

In the darkness of the night, outside the happy atmosphere of tavern, there was a man in black, tight suit. His face was covered by helmet which hid his whole face, black as a night. He was not wearing any cloak and his steps were silent as he looked around.

Next to him there was little girl with black, long dress. Her eyes were dark as a sin, her skin was pale as a moonlight, and her lips were red. Peeking out of her hair there were two little, black demonic wings.

„Zero-chan, when are we going to collect Hearthfire? I'm bored out of my mind!"

„Eris. I've told you already. There is still one child to be born, and it will happen on this very night. Be patient."

His voice was cold, metalllic. It was somehow eerie and unplesant to hear.

„But Zero-chan!"

Girl pulled his hand, and he swiftly got rid of it, knocking her down in the process.

„I've told you already, Eris. Don't play games with me."

„You're so mean, Zero-chan! Pih!" she puckered her lips.


	4. Sudden, so sudden

**4. Sudden, so sudden**

Somewhere not far from Magnolia, there stood a large house, built atop of the tree. It looked like a big castle elevated from the ground. On the one side, building was supported by thick, large tree. On the other sides, large columns made of wood supported it's big size. Building itself had two floors, with the two beautiful towers looming at it's thatch roofing. Leading to the terrace and large, ornamental door there were ladders, made with sturdy, dark rope and wooden planks. It was George's home, and party was brewing inside.

Probably all current mages of the guild were there. Celebration was big, because they celebrated wedding as much as a birthday. George and Mavis were, of course, for now center of the attention. Erza bought cheese cakes for everyone, mostly for herself. Levy made cookies, and Lucy was cooking for the other guests. While she was cooking, Kana brought a lot of sake and they started drinking early.

„Imagine if somebody was to break in right now and cause a mess!" she said, sitting close to others.

„Well, we have Natsu here. I can still remember the way he destroyed that summer camp." Macao answered.

Mavis was sitting close and she was already tipsy.

„Oh yes! In the end, Sixth and me had to pay!"

„Mavis, is it good for you to drink in this state?" Kana asked her.

„It's always good." she smiled.

„Don't trouble with trying to prove your point to her once she's drunk. I've tried." George said, sitting in the circle they've made.

„Oh, this Circle seems fun! Come, Happy!" Natsu yelled, sitting down.

„Natsu, I'm being busy right now!" Happy answered to him.

When Natsu turned around, Happy was just getting fish to Carla, who was waiting with the empty plate.

„Unforgivable! Come!"

He grabbed him by his backpack, pulling him, and tears were rolling down his blue cheeks.

„Carla!"

„I have not asked for fish, Happy! Seriously." she jumped off the stool, fetching the food herself.

„Kitty!" Cinder and Chandra yelled at the same time, grabbing Happy, pulling his cheeks.

„Natsu... save me..." Happy gasped.

„Wahaha! Cindy, where is mommy?" Natsu asked about Lucy.

„She's not your mother. She is mine. And she is putting on her make-up with Erza and Levy."

„Wasn't she cooking?" Gray asked, sitting down close.

„My mother said that brilliant just flames of oven already executed their duty." little Garret mused, sitting close to Chandra who still pulled Happy's cheek.

„If Erza is cooking, I'm scared of the possibilities." Gray answered.

„What was that, eh?!"

Gray slowly turned his head around in fear of the notorious voice. It indeed was Erza.

„We were just praising your cooking!" Gray smiled, scratching his head.

„Mother, show him might of the Scarlets!" Garret yelled with his fist in the air.

Erza just gave him a nice bump on the head.

„Oi, bitch. Don't hit Gray-sama in front of me." Juvia was angry, sitting up, facing Erza.

„She's a demon!" Natsu yelled, looking at Juvia who really was at it.

„People, please. Calm down." George smiled, calling them to sit down in already large circle on the floor.

„Sitting in the circle is manly!" Elfman yelled, pumping fist.

„Yes, it's manly!" Narcissus answered, pumping fist in the same manner as his father.

„Those guys..." Evergreen was annoyed.

„Fairy Tail never changes, it seems." Mavis smiled, drinking another cup of sake.

„Well, some things should never change. I'm glad that it's like that." George smiled, hugging her over the shoulder.

„Come, come George. There's plenty of time for that afterwards." Kana teased him.

„It, it's not like that!" he blushed, moving his palm.

„Geehee, you've grown into real man in those seven years. I remember when you came in the guild, you were insecure and seemed dorky. I kinda miss times when I was able to tease you without consequences." Gajeel smiled.

„And I kinda miss that old persona of yours, before you got married." George smiled. Gajeel changed over the course of years. He became more calm, started reading much more, and even tho his wild side was never gone, it subsided a bit and was replaced with utmost care for his little family.

Then Lucy started talking.

„We all changed a bit, haven't we? Gray got over his past, and accepted love which everyone had for him. He married Juvia in the end, becoming a lot more talkative and sociable. Juvia stopped drooling over Gray so much once they were together, and she became more mature, being there for her family and for her friends much more than before. Laxus accepted his duties, and he shelters and protects his guild just as good as Makarov did. Wendy.. you really changed, too. I remember insecure girl which joined our guild so long ago. Now you're fully grown adult, fully confident. You even tease other guild members, and find joy in it."

Wendy was adult now, her body was fully developed, and she looked a lot like Edolas Wendy did. Wendy looked at her body, and then back to her.

„Now only Levy needs to grow." she smiled somehow mischievous.

„Wendy!" Carla yelled, worried.

„Heh, heh. You know what they say, girl with small breasts have big hearts." Levy said, somehow insecure in herself.

Mavis looked at her chest, measuring them by hands, looking really unsatisfied. She chugged sake from bottle, and started crying.

„I want bigger breasts! It's not fair!"

„First!" everybody yelled.

„How did it came to this?!" Gray yelled out of shock and confusion, and everybody smiled on the situation.

„I have an idea." George said, several minutes later.

„This will be fun!" Natsu yelled.

„Wait for me a bit then!" he said, and when he came back he held a large bottle of finest brew.

„I got it as a reward for job well done. As you can see, it's still unopened. Name of the little game we will play is 'Cheer up Mavis'. Whoever suceeds in cheering up Mavis will be rewarded with this bottle."

„What's with that stupid game?" Gajeel asked.

„It would be fun to see how far people would go."

Mavis was by this point pretty drunk, and was still crying.

„Well, we can't have her cry, that's true." Gildarts said, holding onto bottle like it's a baby.

„Why don't you cheer her up by yourself?" Gray asked.

„Come! Mavis! Cheer up! Be happy! Smile!" Natsu was at it, pulling her cheeks, shaking her.

„Natsu, I don't think it's supposed to work like that.." Lucy facepalmed herself.

„She is crying even more!" he panicked.

„Well of course, you just shaked her like a monster!" Lucy yelled back at him.

Gildarts was at it after her.

„Yo, First. Want more of the sake?" he smiled. She grabbed a bottle, stopped crying only for a moment, and after she chugged it she continued even harder.

„This is frustrating!" he yelled.

„I don't think more alcohol would help." Kana said.

„Look who's talking." he answered, annoyed.

„Leave it to me!" Gray said confidently, walking to where she was sitting.

„Oi, First. What's bothering you?" he asked.

„It hurts!" she yelled.

„What?" his face suddenly changed.

„It hurts so much, please help me!" she yelled again.

„Gray, what's wrong?" Erza asked, standing up. Gray looked upset.

„Move!" George yelled, getting close.

„Dear, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked her.

„George, it hurts here!" she said, crying, showing at her belly.

„She's having contractions." he looked pale.

„Oh crap! We need to get help for this!" Gajeel yelled. He went through this himself.

„What should we do?!" Natsu panicked.

Wendy ran towards her, holding her head.

„She's in heavy pain. Guys, get out of the room!" she yelled, and all of the males in the room went to the other room.

„Lucy, get a pillow, quick!" Wendy asked Lucy, and she soon came back with the pillow, putting it under her head. Wendy looked under Mavis's gown, and her expression became even more worried.

„We don't have time to take her to hospital."

„Leave it to me!" Erza yelled, and came back with the towels and bowl of hot water.

„Call George, please.." Mavis gasped.

„I will go and call him." Mirajane said.

„Seriously, calling him while you're in such pain. It's best to not hurt yourself more with those dim witted simpletons." Carla said knowingly, standing close to her.

„Carla! Just how would you be a mother once?!" Wendy asked her, preparing towels.

„I certainly hope I will not be. It's not like there are any guys who I would take as husbands."

„What about Happy?" Lucy asked.

„That tomcat? Pih." she said, but her cheeks were obviously blushing.

„You lllike him!" Lucy teased her.

„Girls! We need to concentrate!" Erza yelled.

Mavis was laying down, crying in pain with every other contraction.

„I brought George." Mirajane said.

„What should I do?!" he panicked.

„Do we have to draw everything for you? Take her by palm, you simpleton!" Carla said, grabbing his palm, putting it on Mavis's little one.

„Technically speaking, you are one who is putting her through so much pain now. She is enduring it because she believed you. Least you can do is to be with her as she goes through this." Erza said, crossed arms.

„Natsu was even worse." Lucy said, with scared look on her face.

„Tell me... what happened..?" Mavis was barely able to ask.

„Hey, First, do not strain yourself." Wendy politely said, watching her close with every contraction.

„He panicked, and in panic he destroyed half of the hospital. I delivered my little Cinder surrounded by people who desperately tried extinguishing flames. I'm lucky that one of the nurses was mage. She surrounded us with sphere which kept smoke and fire away."

„It certainly sounds like Natsu." George smiled, looking at Mavis who tried to smile but her pain was too hard. Her palm was sweaty and trembling.

„It's coming out!" Wendy yelled, and then it all started.

She coped with pain whole night. Painful contractions continued, and her body was so small. Even while she, technically speaking, could not die they did not knew full extent of the nature her body had. It was possible she would become ghost fully, without any human feature anymore. Or she would disappear. Nobody was eager to try the possibilities.

Whole night, he was by her side, holding her palm as she screamed and tried to be tough. Pain was so hard that sometimes she felt like she could not hold it anymore. She just closed her eyes, and then he was there to give her words of bravery and she kept going on.

Starry sky and moon were shining their light on the place where she layed down. First ray of sunlight was like a ray of hope, because her body finally endured all the pain she was going through.

„A water, we need more warm water! Don't make it too hot!" Wendy yelled, and Erza came again, carrying warm water pot. All people in room looked horrible. Wendy was exhausted, tired with circles around her eyes. Erza was like that too, same as Lucy, but Mavis got the worst of it. Over night, her face gaunted, and her eyes became surrounded with dark circles.

„George... will you still love me if I look like this?" she asked.

„Don't be a jerk. Of course I will." he smiled.

As he said that, suddenly they've heard a loud cry.

„Oh my god, it's so cute!" Erza was joyful. Lucy came closer, and when she saw it her face was beaming with joy. Wendy washed the child, wrapping it in the towels, giving it to mother.

Mavis smiled, hugging the bundle tight.

„George, after long seven years it's finally here. Look how cute it is." she said, with tired voice.

George was crying. He held his face with his palm, falling down on his knees. His eyes were full of tears which were streaming over his hand. Whole his body was trembling.

„Hey, George, what is wrong?" Lucy asked.

„After all this time. After all this time... my final act of creation! Look how innocent it looks! I can't believe I did this. Whole my life I've felt unworthy, whole my life was without meaning. And when I look at this, I feel so much hope. I'm so glad!" he yelled, crying again.

„He is so emotional! It's so cute!" Levy's eyes were watery.

„When Gajeel and me had our baby girl, first thing he did was taking her by her feet, turning it around. Then he smiled, and said that it has his eyes, after which he asked where does this thing mute down. Of course, our Chandra was crying."

„That's Gajeel for you." Erza said, without shock.

„Dear, want to hold it?" Mavis asked, with faint smile on her face.

„Of course." George said, smiling. He took it in his hands. And it felt so vulnerable, so young. Little baby boy had a tiny nose, big malachite coloured eyes, blushing spots on his cheeks and his hair was brown and thin. At top of that, he had two cute, little angel wings on his head, just like Mavis did.

„Woah, he looks just like you. Let's call it Mavis Junior." George smiled, joking.

„Isn't Mavis female name?" Lucy asked.

„I think I like that name!" Mavis smiled, looking at them.

„You've got to be joking!" all of them yelled.

„I'm perfectly serious." she said, taking back her child.

„You know it will be stuck with female name for whole life?" George said to her, gently.

„It's not our names, but our actions which define us. He will be good." she smiled.

Afterwards baby somehow found way to her chest, and she kept him close to the heart.

„Uhm.. I think it wouldn't be enough." she blushed, pointing at her chest.

„We will find some solution, don't worry." he said.


	5. Hollow Tears

**Hollow Tears**

_**Hearthlight explanation**_

What is Hearthlight, you might ask. Nowadays, meaning of that word disappeared in the hustle of everyday life.

When a child is smiling with his or her parents, a poor but happy family which stays together no matter what, they all posses it in their hearts. You could call it magic, but it is much more. It is that essential connection which like thin line goes from one part of the family to another, spreading from Hearthlight seeds in their hearts.

Friends have connection, but Hearthlight connects on much deeper level. There are even cases when it connects two people of the different blood. You know that one friend who had never left you, no matter what? And how you felt same about him? It is Hearthlight which connects two of you. And when it hits on even deeper level, love and romance happen.

So, what is enemy of that sacred connection? I like to call it Hollow. Where Hearthlight builds, Hollow destroys. By it's nature, Hollow is essential force in the universe. It brings balance, and it exists in every person. It is only up to us if we want to let it overtake us. Childhood traumas, fears, doubts and insecurity all promote growth of this force. They empty the soul of all feelings and hopes, leaving empty, cold husk, thus name Hollow.

Hollow seeks to destroy Hearthlight connection by destroying seed of Hearthlight inside of the heart. People overtaken by Hollow are like zombies, feeding on Hearthlight because they can't create it themselves anymore. There are several types of Hollow, but only few are dominant.

a) Manipulators = Through charm they seduce person, clinging to the pure nature of Hearthlight. Then they use that pureness to control person, provoking feelings of guilt and self-doubt. If they suceed and devour Hearthlight seed in person, person turns Hollow and they move to another victim.

b) Agressors = Usually cunning, those Hollow mainly hunt women with weak wills. Then they seduce Hearthlight which yearns for love, giving it all it wants. And then they move to the next phase. Using fear and violence they destroy Hearthlight seed inside person, leaving it Hollow. In the end, if person does not fight back or leave, Agressors take very esence of their life. Either they kill the person, or person kills itself.

c) Vampires = Vampires are usually victims of another Hollow, mainly Manipulators. Those Hollow still remember warmth of Hearthlight, and they seek for it actively. First they present themselves as friends, and then flood another person's Hearthlight seed with feelings of worry and sadness. Idealistic and somehow naive nature of Hearthlight feels that it's his or her duty to help. But problems just pile up. In the end, Vampire Hollow sucks the warmth, leaving Hearthlight weak, sometimes taking it whole, turning person Hollow.

So, what happens when Hearthlight seed Hollows out? When there is no seed, flower can't sprout. And Hollow can't create, it only destroys. Two Hollows can't create that bond. Nor can Hearthlight and Hollow.

So, is there any hope for Hollow? And is there any way to fight against them? For the first question, answer is positive. As Hearthlight can be Hollowed, Hollow can be filled again. But it takes a really strong heart, and it leads us to second question. Seed of Hearthlight is inside of our own chest. It rests inside of our very hearts. When we are young, our heart is like a tiny membrane, and Hearthlight can be seen by everyone around. That's why babies make us happy.

As we grow, we face pain and difficulties. This is where we need others. When heart is fragile, it gets scratched easy, and is often in need of patching up. And if there are others to patch us up, heart gets stronger. Strongest hearts, legendary ones, wear scars from countless battles with Hollow. Over thick, scarred hide they wear shining armor of steel, being able to defend from all kind of Hollow.

Inside them, Hearthlight shines so bright that every heart in training comes to them. Those hearts lead with their strength and benevolence, being able even to fill Hollow up without losing their Hearthlight seed.

This is Hearthlight. Hope inside of heart, love for all the people, happiness and joy found at the most peculiar places which connects to other Hearthlights, creating bonds throughout whole world.

_**Tears of an Angel**_

Days have passed on, somehow flying. George was working as a mage every day, getting money from the regular jobs on the request boards. Mavis was somehow against it, warning him that life of mage is dangerous and that she would never forgive him if he gets hurt or dies on some particulary risky job. But he always assured her that at least he will have ethereal body, like her. She never got the joke and it never was funny to her.

Little Mavis Junior was still a wee babe, but he already worked hard. Often he tried getting on his legs by himself, but they were still too weak. And his hair grew, making him look like a little cherub. He was not speaking, only incoherrently babbling and it was very adorable to look at him and listen to him. Mavis gave her best to give him life which child should have, reading him tales, showing him beautiful pictures. She even bought him little, black boots embroidered with white silk, and little white ribbon.

„Now he will never have to walk barefoot again. I'm so happy!" she smiled, playing with him.

Natsu and Lucy continued caring for their family. Lucy bought her old mansion, living inside of it with Natsu and Cinder. On the far side of their living room there was picture taken in front of the mansion, right next to picture of Heartfilia family, Jude, Layla and little Lucy, smiling in big chair. New picture was same as last one, but there was Lucy, Natsu and little Cinder, who smiled while holding little, blue dressed doll with blonde hair.

„Lucy, give me Lobster back!" Cinder always said. Well, Lucy would have done it already if Cinder was not making deathmatches betwen her toys every day. Many of the dolls she had were already destroyed, and Lucy did not wanted Michelle to face the same destiny.

Gray and Juvia bought apartment in the middle of the town. It was really big place, and it had to be because Juvia refused to leave her Gray collection. It drove Gray mad at the beggining, but soon he got used to tripping over his plushies, washing his face with towels which had his face, and let's not forget Gray Fullbuster pillowcases. He had to sleep with himself literally every night.

But, with little bundle of energy called Rigel there was no time to think about that. They've spent many days on the Mt. Hakobe, training his power. Gray stubbornly wanted his son to be ice mage, same as he was. In the end, his hard working payed off and Rigel was potentially very powerful mage.

Gajeel and Levy lived in the house Gajeel called Iron Mansion. It was a big house with most peculiar outlook. It looked like it was made out of scrap metal, with the big metal sign which with neon lights said:"Iron Mansion." It loomed high to the air, like a pillar, and Gajeel and Levy lived there, together with Lily who was their friend, roommate and pet at the same time. He also was some kind of marriage advisor for them, for it seemed that he had brains where Gajeel got none.1

But Gajeel was surprisingly caring father, who protected his little family with all his might. Whenever he hears that his daughter cried, he is first to inspect who dared to do it. With the time, everybody stopped picking on her. Quite opposite happened, actually, because now everybody who sees Chandra treats her with awe.

Elfman and Evergreen lived in the big mansion, just outside the town. It was build in very eastern style, with japanese style backyard composed out of sakura trees, natural lakes and decorative bridges over them. There were many statues in the backyard, flowers were blooming and they opened up dojo next to house, where kids were training martial arts whole year. Dojo was called:"Manly martial arts." And Evergreen could do nothing about it. At least it gave them money.

And of course, let's not forget Erza and Jellal. With all the money they were spending they literally lived in the castle. Surrounded by lake, it had retractible bridge, personal guard, battlements, ramparts, portcullis door guarded by two guards every time of day, and personal emblem, scarlet eagle on the white background. Castle Scarlet, by their family name.

Sound of training was something which was always heard inside of it, and Erza took her time to learn her son how to hold sword. Jellal did not mention it, because for his exceptional deeds in the history he was appointed as Prince of Magnolia, getting all the spoils that go with it, and he wanted his son to be example of their nobility and power.

On the island not so far from the land, there was a town by itself, called Little Extalia. There, in the peace, lived all Exceeds which left Edolas so long ago. On the throne of Little Extalia was Carla, and Happy was her counselor. There were rumors that there was even something more between them. All of the Exceeds lived within the town with harmony. Natsu and Wendy often visited their friends, and they never stopped going on adventures together.

Nobody would think that something bad could happen overnight. But, all things come to pass, as happiness does too. And that is exactly thing which happened.

That morning there was unusual peace in the town. Many voices which could be heard on the streets were unusually silent, like silence itself slept on the streets. Usually it was normal for town to be bustling with people at this hour, but right now those few that were outside seemed like they were frantically searching for something. One woman cried in panic as her husband was trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

One person was walking down the street, with worried look on his face. He had short, spiked hair streaked with gray, scar over one eye and wore a long, dark trenchcoat. Running after him was young girl with long, pink hair and big, pink eyes.

„Doranbolt! Wait!" she yelled.

„Charlotte! What are you doing here?"

„I was looking for you. Boss said that we are to work together on this case."

„I've told him that I'm in no danger. Why does he send you? You're still novice, too."

„He has not told me the reason. I suspect he is just worried. Have you found any clues?"

„No... not yet. All of them just mysteriously disappeared over night." he looked worried.

„There are no eyewitnesses?"

„Well, one woman saw the shadow when she was walking home."

„Still, that does not explain all of the town children disappearing over night."

„I believed dark guilds disbanded with Zeref's defeat. It seems I was wrong." Doranbolt expressed his concern, looking at the floor.

„Maybe this isn't about dark guild at all, Doranbolt-kun."

„Kun?"

„Aah, I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I should show more respect!" girl became upset, waving with hands.

„It's alright. What did you meant by it?"

„We live in the dark world, even without Zeref. Evil did not originated with him. Probably there are those who still yearn for power."

„But still, taking all children."

„Mest-san! It's horrible!" he heard somebodies voice. It was Wendy, along with Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia. They all looked angry, out of their minds, and really worried.

„Wendy, what's wrong?" Doranbolt asked.

„All of the children disappeared! Cinder, Rigel, Chandra, Garret, Narcissus, even First's child, Mavis Junior!"

„If they've hurt Cindy, I'm going to kill them!" Natsu was angry.

„Same goes for me. If they've done something to Rigel, I'm going to destroy them!" Gray was angry.

„Doranbolt-sama, do you have some clues about this? Please, if you know anything, tell us." Erza looked sad and worried.

„What if something happened to Rigel, Gray-sama?" Juvia was on the verge of tears.

„I'm not going to let them hurt my son." he said in a cold voice.

„This is unforgivable! Even with all the guards in the castle, they still sneaked in!" Jellal yelled.

„Well, I still pick clues on this case. It seems like there was only one woman who saw something, and we were just on our way to ask her a question or two."

„And who is that?" Natsu asked, pointing at girl with pink hair.

„Oh this? This is my new collague, Charlotte." Doranbolt answered, without taking eyes of Wendy, blushing.

„Doranbolt-kun, concentrate!" Charlotte yelled, pulling him by the sleeve.

„I haven't seen any of those guys for almost seven years. And some of them really grew up." he said, regaining his composure.

„Pervert." she huffed.

They went to the house which belonged to the woman who saw that shadow last night. She was old, well in her sixties, rocking on her chair and looking through window. Her face had wrinkles which talked about her past without words, a life filled with many experiences and emotions. As she saw them, she turned her head and smiled.

„Gray-san, my dear. Come closer, this old lady hasn't seen you or your friends for a long time." she said.

„Who is that old lady?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked at her, trying to remember, trying not to be insolent.

„Ultear?" Gray asked, coming closer, remembering that look in the eyes.

She nodded and smiled, with sadness. Gray looked down, and all of his friends followed. Of course he remembered. All of them did. Gray was dead. Many of his friends were dead too. Ultear saved them by sacrificing herself.

„Imagine running into you these days. I did not knew you lived here." he said.

„Quiet life suits me now. I've watched you and your friends many times, and it fills me with hope every time. Gray, I've did many things in my life, and I never felt so proud as when I gave my youth to save your future and the future of your friends. I've seen you with your boy, your apartment is not far. He looks so happy."

„I've never been able to properly thank you for that." he looked somehow distant.

„Don't mention it. I never wanted to be praised, to be a hero. Back then I've done what had to be done."

She raised up, went to put coffee pot on the stove, and then sat back.

„Are you and your friends going to stay here for a coffee?" she asked.

„Actually, Ultear-sama, we are here because of the very urgent matter. Children in the town disappeared over night, and I've got information that you're the only one who saw something." Doranbolt stepped up.

„I might have. Yesterday I went to Hargeon to do some grocery shopping. As I went back, it was already night and I saw something which looked like shadow, disappearing in the alley. I've heard some child crying, but when I went to see what happened, there wasn't anybody there."

„Cindy disappeared. Rigel disappeared. All of the other children are gone." Natsu said, with worried look on his face.

„This is all I know." Ultear looked sad.

Ultear finished making coffee, sipping it in small cups and they all sat at the table. As they were reminiscencing about the past, suddenly, they've heard the door slamming open on the lower floor of the building. Since Ultear lived on the third floor, they've heard stomping on the staircase and then few loud knocks on the door.

„Come in!" she said.

It was George, and he looked really upset. He turned around, and his hands were shaking.

„Oh, it seems like we are not the only ones." Gray mused, taking a sip from the cup.

„Well, we are definitively not the only ones who got mixed up in this." Erza repeated his thought.

„His child is only five months old! What kind of monster would do it?!" Wendy yelled.

„George, what is wrong? Is it about children?" Lucy asked.

He leaned his back to the wall, with the shocked and worried face.

„My little boy... he just... he..."

Erza stood up, taking him by both shoulders.

„You can tell us everything." she said.

„Mavis Junior is gone. Mavis and me got up early to feed him, as we always do. It was weird because he did not woke us up over night but we counted it as a blessing and continued sleeping. What a dumb thing to do! In the morning his craddle was empty!"

„Does First know anything?" Jellal asked.

„She is too shaken to speak." George answered.

„Maybe she will speak when she comes back to it." Gray added.

„But George, can't you use your runes for emotional healing? If you do so, she may calm down." Lucy asked him.

„It seems like a dumb thing to do back then. She was too shaken to pay attention."

„Where is she now?" Erza asked, with serious look on her face.

„She is at my place. Seventh, Sixth, Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Levy are looking out for her. They've sent me for you guys."

„Why do they need us? We don't know anything too." Gray was confused.

„Well, if Mavis really remembers anything, Seventh thought you guys would want to hear it."

„He's right. We should go." Lucy said.

„Gray, before you go, I want to ask you one question." Ultear stopped them as they were almost out.

„About what?"

„Are you happy, Gray?"

He remembered all the times when he was sad. All of the times he spent thinking about Ur, how he wanted things to be different. How would it be if she was alive. Then he remembered his last meeting with her, not so far on the Fiore coast. He remembered how all Zeref's evil vanished, and how he felt after that. Deliora, all the other demons, they will never be again. How he was able to look to the future without sadness. His family, Juvia, his little boy Rigel.

„Yes, Ultear. I'm truly happy now." Gray smiled.

„It brings warmth to this old bones that somebody found his reason to live. I'm sure my mother would be proud." she answered him.

„Mhm." he nodded his head, smiling.

As they were going out, she looked at her wrinkled fingers. As she looked through the window, sun shone upon her face, reflecting on the tears which rolled over her face. She cried, and feelings were just somehow finding way out of her heart. She's lost so much over course of her life, there were times she wanted to get back to past and make things different. Her sacrifice hurt her so much. In the same time, she was proud that one of her mother's disciples saved the world from evil which killed her. She knew that she had done the right thing, back then.

But, are right things always this painful in the end?

„My beloved, things can't always turn as we predict. You make me proud."

she heard a voice. It was young woman with pink hair, smiling.

„Meldy!" she yelled, turning around. There, in the corner of the room there was a spirit, smiling with warmth and love.

„Ultear. In my eyes, you will always remain beautiful. Have faith."

„Meldy, I've missed you so much! Sorry, sorry for not being able to save you in the end!" she cried.

„Foolishness. You've given me life which I would never have otherwise." she said, hugging old woman around shoulders, tightly.

„Meldy, I want to go with you. I've felt weak for so long, and my life for a long time had no point."

„It's not like you to cry this much, Ultear. Look, sun is out. Isn't it beautiful to be free in the end?" she smiled.

As Ultear looked down at the hands which hugged her dear friend, she was shocked. Beautiful, elongated fingers were same as so long ago. She looked at her friend, and Meldy just smiled.

„My beloved friend, you truly are beautiful." she said to her, taking Ultear by hand.

„What.. what is this?" she said in shock, feeling light as she haven't felt for a long time.

„You've done great things in your life. If there werent' for you, future like this would not exist. You've showed power of feelings, you've trusted your heart. This is my gift for you. Come!" Meldy yelled, and Ultear saw her old, lifeless body on the floor.

„But I can't.. I can't accept this! I can't accept pity!" she refused, tried going back to her body but she was just passing through it.

„Prideful foolish woman. It's just like Ultear I know. Doors will not be opened forever, you know? Come." she pulled her by hand.

As Ultear was leaving all that she knew, her heart suddenly felt warm. She was surely leaving this world, but eternal life was calling her. She will meet her mother again, she will be reunited with her dear Meldy for the rest of eternity. Isn't it a beautiful thing?

As they passed through the door, bright light shone upon their faces. Tears became diamonds, a beautiful necklace, her back grew pair of most beautiful wings ever. Her black hair was adorned with tiara so radiant that all that saw her looked at her with awe.

„My Ultear, you're the most beautiful angel in Heaven." Meldy smiled, as they crossed the line to Otherworld, never to return again.

**"Oy, jerk! Don't make fun out of me in your fanfiction! I'm going to kick your ass!"**

**Gajeel**


	6. Cutest Fairy ever

**6. Cutest Fairy ever**

Friends have taken their path to George's house on the outskirts of Magnolia. There, already waiting for them, were Gajeel and Levy. They were not looking worried, actually, they've looked happy.

„George, you jerk! You've made us worried without reason!"

„What? What happened?" George was confused.

„Your little boy got himself stuck in the clothes elevator." Levy smiled.

„Oh, I'm so glad! Is he alright?!" he yelled.

„Well, he seems scared and he is hungry but he is your ordinary toddler already." Gajeel answered.

„Call me weird, but I have a feeling that this child could be a key to solving our mystery." Lucy said, pointing with her finger up.

„He doesn't even know how to speak, how could he help us?" Jellal asked.

„Lucy's right. I have the same feeling. I'm confused about just how the toddler would be able to help us, but I have a good feeling." Erza answered her husband.

„Maybe we will need to shake him to get the answers!" Natsu's face turned scary.

All of them looked at him with utter displeasement on their faces.

„Maybe we need to shake you, muffler-wearing jerk!" Gray got angry.

„I was just joking, cold-brained monkey!" Natsu got in his face.

„How have you called me, fire-for-brain?"

„Cold-brained monkey!" Natsu repeated, jumping around, making monkey noises.

„Well, at least those two do not care about what is happening around." Lucy sighed.

„Some things never change." George smiled, looking at those two brawling.

„Is First better now?" Erza asked Gajeel.

„Geehee, you might want to see it for yourself." he smiled, and even his cheeks went blushing for a moment.

„She is cutest woman I've ever seen!" Levy yelled.

„That's my Mavis." George smiled, but even he would not expect the thing which he will see once they get up to his house.

„Isn't she cute as she is?" Lucy asked, remembering how innocent Mavis looked most of the times.

„Well, this is something more than cute." Gajeel looked right of himself to the floor, scratching back of his head.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, and Natsu raised his fist.

„What happened with her? I want to find out! I'm fired up now!"

Both of them looked funny, being beaten up, full of bruises.

Suddenly, Raijinshuu squad burst out of the front door, faces blushing, eyes tearing out in pure joy.

„I can't stand it anymore! She's too cute!" Evergreen yelled.

„It's not natural for something to be so adorable!" Fried continued.

„She is too much!" Bixlow added in the end.

„Whoa, you're making way too much fuss over it!" George yelled to them.

They've went inside of the house, one by one.

„You will not be able to stand it." Fried said.

„Nonsense. I know her for seven years." George smiled back.

When they went to the house, there were many people in the living room. They've made something like circle around somebody who was sitting on the floor. It was Mavis and she held little Mavis Junior in her arms and he was smiling. And the reason why all of this was so cute?

She made adorable, squeaky baby noises as she raised him high in the air, holding his soother in mouth. Everytime she raised him, he smiled and stretched his little hands. Then she proceeded with holding him in the hands, raising him above head, pretending he's an airplane, making funny noises while doing so.

Everybody else looked at it, thinking it's the most adorable thing in the whole world. Even Laxus blushed, trying to be calm.

„Hello, George, people! I've tried to calm him, he was horrified!" she smiled, taking pacifier out of mouth.

„Well, it seems you've calmed baby, but everybody else got excited." he smiled.

„Oh, really?" she sounded worried, looking around herself.

„It's nothing much. They just got cuteness overload." he looked around at embarassed crowd.

„It seems I've let myself go too much!" she blushed, smiling.

„Is Mavis Jr. alright?"

„Naturally. He already ate and he seems happy."

Erza came closer to them, crouching down.

„Does he know anything?" she asked, taking him in both hands. He just smiled, rattled something incoherent and grabbed her hair, pulling it. Erza tried to remain calm, altough it hurt her.  
„It seems he saw whatever came to this house. He seemed scared, but unless we can establish some kind of telepathic link to him we would not be able to see what he actually saw." Mavis said, taking her child of Erza's hands, who thanked her, straightening her hair out with fingers.

„Well, we have Warren." Wendy said.

„Can he tap into somebodies memories?" Gray asked.

„It's the best we can do right now." Wendy answered to him.

„Who will be the one to go and find Warren?" Gray asked.

„I will. It's my child and my responsibility." George stood up.

Fairy Tail guild was almost empty. There were Mirajane and Lissana, talking about their nephew who just disappeared over night, as every other child in town did. There also were some other guild members, like Macao, Wakaba, Kana, Reedus and Vijeteer.

„George, have you got any news?" Lisanna ran up to him, worried.

„Not yet. Is Warren here? We've found my boy, he was lucky. Erza believes he might have seen something and we need him to establish telepathic link."

„Hmm. Mira-chan, is Warren here?" Lisanna yelled.

„I haven't seen him today!"

„Where is that prick?" George was nervous.

„Ask Nab, he was here whole morning." she said.

Nab was, as always, standing before the request board. He was looking on it with worried look on his face.

„Yo, Nab-kun!" George said, like always when he was teasing him.

„Hello, George." he said, turning his head so he does not have to look at him. He disliked George because he always picked on him.

„You know, years are rolling and you're still trying to find your perfect job. Maybe you should try taking job and finding something good in every one you take?"

„I don't need your lectures. Hm." he said.

„Alright, alright! Have you seen Warren?"

„He was here before. Took the paper right out of request board and left."

„Mira-chan! Give one big mug of ale to this guy here, on my account!"

„Jerk." he said, faintly smiling.

„You are at it again? Poor Nab." Mirajane smiled.

„He's a living legend, you know? Such dedication, standing in front of that request board for fourteen years, and still not losing any hope! That's alone worth of respect!"

„He's been here even when I was young. Here's to hope that he will find job of his dreams one day." Mirajane said, giving a large mug, which George promptly gave to Nab, who took it without a word.

„George, I want to go with you. Elfman said that he did not wanted me in danger, but I think he's talking rubbish. I will not be taken hostage while I'm walking on the streets, nor I'm a child anymore." Lisanna said.

„Well, do you know where Warren left?"

„Erm..." she stood in the place.

„I know where he went, _oui!_" said Reedus.

„You could've said so." George laughed.

„He asked me to go on the job with him, but I was busy. He is in the town here. Woman believed her son was possessed by demon and he went in hurry. Price is also good."

„Do you know where she lives?" Lisanna asked.

„Near the center of town. You should be quick, _oui! _He went a hour ago." he said, writing adress on the paper, drawing a sketch of the house.

George and Lisanna, somehow weird team, left to find the house Reedus mentioned. She knew where the house was when Reedus gave them adress and picture. It was one of the apartment buildings close to the place where Lucy lived before.

„So, this is it." George said, somehow disappointed. House was really in a bad shape. Paint and mortar were falling of the facade, windows were dirty and whole place looked like it would fall down at any second.

„I don't really feel like going inside." she said.

„Well, it's my duty to do it." he said, walking in.

„Oh, alright." she said, still unsure.

Inside of the building was smelling like dirty feet, mold and dust. They've found the apartment they were looking for, with crooked door which haven't seen paintbrush in a decade.

George knocked loudly. But there was no answer.

„Open up, pals!" he yelled.

„Yes... yes... I will come..." there was a voice from inside.

When it opened door, they realized it belonged to the Warren. He looked horryfing. Around his eyes there were black circles, he looked tired, and on the top of that he had numerous scratches over all of his body.

„What have you done, had intercourse with rose shrub?" he asked.

„I don't suppose you would be able to..." Lisanna tried to act smart.

„I don't think you've got a joke." George smiled, trying to be polite.

„The child had a demon. I've barely managed to defeat it and it was a weak one." he said.

„Was child a mage?" George asked him.  
„He showed signs... but his will is weak and magic overcame him. He got possessed and I fought for an hour before I managed to send it back."

„Are you alright?" Lisanna asked.

„I feel like truck ran over me." he said.

„At any rate, you're the only one who can help me, Warren. As you're probably aware, town children have disappeared. My boy, Mavis Junior, got himself stuck in the clothes elevator and kidnapper has not found him. Erza believes he saw something and my wife agrees. We need you to tap in his memories if you can."

„My magic power is very low. I don't think I would be able to make it." he said, disappointed.

„At least have a look at him!" George panicked a bit.

„Looking at child would not help, George." Lisanna said. Both Warren and George looked at her with contempt.

„What is wrong?" she asked.

„Nothing. Help me in taking Warren to my house."

„Alright." she agreed, taking him below his arm. Really, Warren looked horrible, and had lost all his strenght. It took them a lot to haul him back to the place where George lived, and then a bit to get him up to the door, and in the living room.

„Warren, what happened?" Natsu asked first.

„Well, he had intercourse with rose shrub." Lisanna said, very factual and serious.

„Really? Warren, you're a man!" Elfman yelled.

„No, she took George's joke too seriously." Warren said, sitting down on the big sofa.

George scratched his head, smiling insecurely.

„So, what happened?" Lucy asked.

„I've got in the fight with demon. Child who was possessed was mage with really weak will."

„What will we do then? He's obviously not in a shape to help us." Erza said, looking at his wounds.

„George asked him to have a look. Maybe looking at child can really help?" she asked.

„Wendy, can you heal his wounds at least?" George asked Wendy.

„Of course. I can even help him recover his magical power a bit faster."

„That's Wendy for you!" Gajeel yelled.

When Warren came by, it was already a night and they all were really impatient for answers. Atmosphere at George's place was really tense and everybody looked forward to learning about the whereabouts of their children. Finally, Warren stood up, walking close to little Mavis Junior who was just playing with his toys, sitting on the floor.

Mavis was worried, looking at her child. She knew that bringing memories back is not a pleasant thing.  
„Don't worry, Mavis. He will be alright." George said with warm voice, sitting next to her.

„I just feel bad about all this." she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Warren kneeled down before child, putting palms on his head. Child looked curious, watching him with big, green eyes. His little angel wings twitched. At the same time, Mavis's moved too in up and down motion, like always when she was worried about something.

„So, what do you see?" Grey asked.

Warren looked shocked. His face turned pale and he moved his fingers off the child's head.

„It... it was you, George." he whispered.

Faces of all people in the room changed. Some of them were angry, some of them were really worried, and some, like Mavis, were confused and in total disbelief.

„Yo jerk! Give me back my child, right now!" Gajeel jumped, and he would attack George if Levy did not put her whole strenght to keep him.

„George... is that true?" Erza asked.

„He would not do such thing! He was with me whole night!" Mavis protected him.

„Mavis, we know you two are related. And your care for him can't make you a good witness." Erza said.

Gray walked to George with the shadow over his eyes. Flame of anger was burning in his eyes. He grabbed him by shirt, raising him up in the air.

„You've just angered last person you want to anger, jerk. Give me back my Rigel, now, or I will turn you into pillar of ice!"

„Show him, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

„Stop! What if he really is not the one?!" Lucy yelled.

„Lucy, he took our Cinder! He's a traitor!" Natsu was angry.

„If he did it, do you really think he would go such a long way to help us, and would he really express so much concern about his own child?"

„Of course he would. He hid his child so nobody would suspect him if they see that only his child is left untouched." Gajeel was angry.

„I haven't put a finger on them, I swear! What's with this nonsense, Warren?" George was shocked.

„Demi would never harm a child. I know him." Mavis was concerned and now even angry, standing close to him.

„Why would Warren lie? Why?!" Gray was furious, and he dropped George.

„Remember the time when we were at Edolas? Maybe there are two Georges, like Mystogan and Jellal were." Lucy reasoned.

„Anima was closed too long ago. Nobody from Edolas can go down here anymore." Jellal said.

„Warren, tell us what you saw, exactly." Erza asked.

„Well, in the middle of the night somebody just walked in this house. He had black, tight suit and wore helmet over his face. As he got inside, he took it off and he had George's face and hair. When Mavis Jr. saw his face, he crawled inside clothes elevator because he got scared, and got stuck. „

„There is only one way to see if that really was George. First, you've summoned a whole lot of clothes when we were at the Grand Magic games so long ago. Can you summon something similar to the black suit and helmet?" Erza asked.

„Hmm.. I can try." she said, somehow insecure. She disappeared for a moment, and then got back with something very similar.

„What would this prove?" Natsu was annoyed.

„Just watch." Erza was sure in herself.

George put those clothes on, and Erza urged him to walk inside the house just like the scene which Warren saw depicted.

„If it was indeed George, Mavis Junior would not get frightened when he showed his face. George, when you get close to your son, take the helmet off."

And so he did. Mavis Junior was a bit feared when George was wearing helmet and clothes, but when he showed his face, his son smiled and started crawling towards him.

„And I think we know now that George is not responsible for all of this." Erza said.

„But who could it be? And who can impersonate like that?" Gajeel was confused.

„Well, magic like that exists. Gemini can use it, and probably there are other people who can." Lucy assured him.

„I have a plan." Mavis stopped them in their chatter. Everybody turned their attention towards her. She looked dead serious.

„They are targeting children of town. As a mother and as First master of this guild, I can't just let something like that go. Every child in this town disappeared, which leads us to understand that they know exact number of children and places where they live. They probably understand that there is yet one child to be taken. There is 99% chance that they will come again tonight. When that happens, I want to be prepared. I hate to say it but my son will have to be a bait. That's why I will pick only those who I believe would be able to protect him. Those people will ambush kidnapper. There are no second chances in this." she walked by them, standing in front. Her eyes were full of determination and anger.

„Who will it be, First?" Laxus asked.

„Seventh, you, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Gray will remain here."

She looked at George, like she's telling him something without words.

„Oh, you aren't picking your lover boy?" Gray asked with contempt.

„I understand, Mavis." George nodded his head.

„What? Explain it, I want to know!" Natsu was curious.

„Yes, as you've already noticed I haven't picked George for this. His magic is destructive, and can't target a single person. Me and George will be outside, hiding, waiting if he somehow gets out."


	7. Enter Zero - Mavis in pinch?

**8. Zero**

**Sorry guys, I've accidentally made two copies of same text one after another. This is repaired version. **

_Tick-tock, tick-tock,tick-tock._

Sound of the clock was signaling that it was nearly a midnight. Everywhere around him was a total silence. Sound of the bubbling water in the tubes was only faint sound he could hear as he walked out of the container which held him. He had no face. That which was his head looked like amorphic mass of clay, waiting to take shape of something different.

Like a hunter he stood. Like a hunter his steps were silent. Like an assassin, all in black. Codename – Zero. Nothing. He was existence, but in the same time he had not existed at all. Without emotions, without consience. A perfect asset for a plan as grand as this one was.

Take all the children. If somebody stands in front of you, kill him. He thought he found all of them, but there was one more child he missed. He knew it. He went through list many times and there still was one. Mavis Junior Green.

* * *

The plan proceeded as they've planned. George and Mavis stood guard outside while Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza remained inside, guarding Mavis Junior. Night was reaching it's middle, and there still was no sign of any person in black clothes and helmet.

Mavis felt worried. Her plans rarely went awry, but there were few critical times when they did and she did not wanted it to happen again, especially not now.

„Is something bothering you, Mav?"

„I've told you that I dislike that nickname. But yes... I'm worried."

„He will definitively come." George assured her.

„It's not about that. I know that he will. But it just feels like there is still some unknown factor in my calculations."

„Do you fear he will mask himself as somebody else?"

Mavis made a few steps here and there, looking at the floor. Her face became gloomy, and she took George by palms, looking him right in the eyes.

„George, Gemini is only living creature which can change shapes. You were with me whole night. I know cause I woke up few times over night. And still, somebody or something took your shape. If it took yours, it definitively can take shape of everybody else. It worries me, yes."

„Then we must double our attention!" George tried to stay positive, with big smile on his face.

„Your brainless optimism gives me hope." she smiled, putting her palms on his cheeks.

„I don't need brain when I have you." he smiled back.

As he put his palms on her hair and she stood up on her toes to kiss him, suddenly she started struggling, trying to pry him off, pointing with finger.

„What is wrong? Do I have a bad breath?" he joked.

„No, you silly! Look!"

As they were watching, suddenly Juvia appeared. She looked around herself, like she is searching for something.

„Shall I attack her?" George clenched his fists.

„I have a better plan. Leave it to me."

Mavis walked out of the bushes, showing herself to Juvia.

„First, is Gray-sama here?" she asked.

„Yes, he is. But due to the business, he is not to be disturbed yet."

„I knew it! It's that wench, Lucy!"

„It's not about that! I can let you inside to see for yourself only if you show me your guild mark."

„Nice plan, Mavis. Guild marks are unique and can't be copied."

George said to himself.

Juvia suddenly pulled her shirt up, showing guild mark on one of her breasts.

„I've put it here because of Gray-sama!" she smiled.

But Mavis was serious. Her face looked almost scary.

„Who are you? You're not Juvia!"

„First, what is the meaning of this? You know me!" fake Juvia protested.

„Real Juvia has guild mark above her left thigh. Show your real face, shapeshifting mage!"

Fake Juvia stopped for a brief moment, and her smile widened to the point of looking like she's mad.

„You're smart, First Master of the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis Vermilion. Or should I call you Mavis Green now? But even you can't stop calm tide of the Hollow sea."

As he said those words, his face changed. Iris on his eyes which was blue, changed to blood red colour. Long blue ponytail shortened, turning black like night, like fear. Dress which was bright blue adorned with white spots now turned into dark robe, adorned with yellow patern. Before her stood most evil mage in the history of Earthland, Zeref.

„Long time no see, Light of the western seas, Mavis Vermilion. Have you missed me?" he smiled through sadness.

Mavis took a few steps back, with strange look on her face, shaking her head in disbelief.

„You're not him! You're not him! Stay back!"

„My dark path broke your heart, I know. I've spent countless hours contemplating my destiny after I've reached path of no returning. Then you died and I had no more chance to tell you my feelings."

„You've chosen your path long ago, Zeref. I don't care what was before because I have new life. Feelings from before do not matter anymore!"

„Oh yes? I do quite remember the times two of us were happy together. How we dreamed that one day we will defeat the darkness of this world. Have you forgot the promise that we made each other, so long ago?"

„I... It isn't important!"

„But your face says otherwise. Even if you go where I can't follow, I will wait with the love and hope in my heart, patiently waiting for a day when we could be united once again. Light and darkness. Mavis and Zeref. There is darkness inside of your heart, as there is light inside of mine. We complete each other." he smirked.

„I don't care for that anymore! You've threatened my friends, you've turned your back on me! You've made your choice and I've made mine. No word you say can make me think different anymore!"

He looked her inside of her eyes, and she could not move her head. It was like she was mesmerized.

„Oi, jerk! Leave her alone!" George yelled, as fake Zeref came close to Mavis.

„Such beauty, like always." he said calmly, slowly raising her head by putting fingers on her chin. Tear fell from her eye, sliding over her pale cheek.

„Don't touch her!" George took few runes out of his pouch.

„That's quite enough." he said, blasting him by some unknown magic so hard that he lost his consciousness. Then he turned his attention back to Mavis.

„Tell me, my dear. Where is your child?"

She found out that she couldn't control her feelings, or her body. She was totally devoured of her own will.

„He is inside." she said.

„Fine. Good girl. Now sleep." he whispered, taking his palm of her chin. As he did it, she felt her heart getting empty and fell on her knees. It was almost like she had no hope inside of it anymore. The feeling was so strong that she found it hard to even get up. Her willpower totally disappeared.

„Thanks for the Hearthlight! You've certainly had a strong one." he smiled, leaving her empty like a husk. She felt hollow.


	8. She hates me - Flames of hostility!

**8. She hates me - Flames of hostility! **

Mavis grasped ground under her palms. Cold, stark earth under fingers caused pain as she scratched over it with bare nails, screaming from the bottom of her heart. Horrible emotional pain ravaged heart as tears rolled over her cheeks, and it almost felt like all the times when she felt hurt accumulated in one place, tearing her soul open.

„I'm going to kill you! I'm going to destroy you, Zeref!" she yelled, angry as never before.

„Mavis... what happened?" George asked, getting up from the place where he fell when Zero knocked him down.

„Why do you care? I don't have to explain myself to you." she answered with cold voice.

„What is... is everything alright?" he got shocked at sudden coldness.

„No, it's not! You're so weak and pathetic! Our child may be taken, and all that you did was yelling at him like a complete moron!"

„Mavis, he was too strong. And this is not like you!" confusion hit him hard.

„It isn't? For the seven years, se-ven ye-ars, I've put up with your weakness! Get out of here and don't come back! I don't need you!" she cried.

George stood in shock. Mavis never cared for such things. She felt secure when they were together, and George always worked hard to take care for his family. They were never hungry, they had enough money and he got a lot stronger than before. Definitively, he was not a weak mage, so whole demeanor of hers was quite confusing.

Coming up close he put his palm on her shoulder just to get it brushed off.

„Get your filthy, weak hand off my shoulder, you peasant!" Mavis yelled, standing up, pushing him aside just to run off to the town.

„What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled, running to get her, but to no avail. Distance between them just increased until he wasn't able to see where she was. Heartbroken and confused, he got back to the house.

Half of an hour passed and suddenly reality stroke him hard. Zero was already inside of his house, maybe even endangering Mavis Junior. If that monster did it to Mavis, could it do the same thing to the others? With such things in mind, his palms grabbed ladder, frantically climbing up, breaking into the house. But things were not going to get better.

As he jumped into living room, all people were there. But they argued with each other so hard that he literally could feel negativity in the air, clinging to the heart, making it heavy.

„Dumb bitch, how could you let him take the child?! How?!" Gajeel yelled at Levy.

„I don't care for children, you retarded metal brained jerk! I never wanted one! Chandra is gone, good riddance!" Levy yelled back.

„Say it again, you idiotic whore!" he was furious.

Other people were not better.

„I don't want to see you ever, ever again, Natsu. If I haven't met you I would not be part of this stupid guild. I would be with my father at his last moment." Lucy said in cold voice.

„Shut up! You've never helped me anyhow! When I've met Igneel for the last time you weren't even there!"

Happy was crying in the corner, sobbing while holding his knees. Carla kicked him hard, with furious look in her eyes.

„Dumb tomcat! Useless piece of trash!" she yelled.

Erza argued with Jellal, who took a defensive stance while she yelled.

„Why?! Why have you done all that? Taking Zeref to help you! Are you complete idiot?! Do you know how much have I suffered?!"

„I don't care! I've done it for power! That power could've saved us all! Even you, Erza! Oh but when that freak Simon died, it made me so happy! He was always such nuisance, standing in way, trying to woo you!"

„You FUCKING JERK!" she yelled, slapping him, opening wound on his cheek.

„Guys.. what is wrong?!" George asked.

„You... your stupid child is the reason for all of this. I knew it when I saw you but now I'm completely sure. You are to be cast out of the Fairy Tail guild, never to return again!" Laxus yelled.

„Tell him, Laxus!" Fried yelled.

„Laxus, you're man!" Elfman added.

Evergreen cringed. Walking towards him, she kicked him in the groin and as he looked at her with painful expression, she got him by the collar.

„Man this... man that... when will you freakin' stop?! I will cut your idiotic tongue, you moron!" she yelled.

„Juvia doesn't want this..." Juvia sat in the corner, sobbing as rain was falling around her from the little cloud over her head.

„Then just begone! I've had enough of your cringing, your crying and your pathetic clingy demeanor!" Gray yelled, kicking her hard. She cried even more, holding her legs.

„Juvia deserves pain for making Grey-sama cry!"

„Stop it!" he yelled, kicking her in the face, and blood started flowing from the corner of her lips.

„Yo, Gray! Stop hurting her!" George ignored Laxus. Gray turned around, looking at George with hatred in his face.

„You! What is freaking wrong with you?! You've left your OWN child to strangers! Look what happened, look! I should bash your stupid face in!"

„I should ask you that! What is happening here?! Are you all out of your minds?!"

„I don't care what happens to those guys! My child is taken, and I will kill of all you if I must to get it back!"

„George... please.. help us.." Happy sobbed.

„What happened, Happy?!"

„I've told you to get out of here, dumb freak!" Laxus yelled, and his hands electrified.

„George! Take me and run, I will explain everything!" Happy yelled.

With heavy heart, George grabbed Happy, running out of his house.

„Oi jerk! Give Happy back!" Natsu yelled, but George haven't had any notion to turn back. He jumped over the terrace, tumbling down, running as fast as his legs were carrying him.

* * *

„George... Natsu and others went mad!" Happy cried, hugging him tight as George tapped him on the back. They were deep inland, hiding in cave, right in the middle of forest. Using runes to create fire, he was warming up because of extremely cold night.

„So I've seen. What happened?"

With the eyes full of tears, Happy sat next to him, still sobbing. He brushed tears with his paw.

„It all happened so fast. First went back to the house. We were so happy when she told us that she knows where children were. As we started following her she suddenly smirked, and sucked something out of us all! George, they all went crazy! She took child and disappeared into thin air and everybody just started fighting! Even Natsu! And Carla started hitting me!" he was on the verge of tears, and they just started flowing over his cheeks.

„Do you know where she went?" George asked.

„I.. I don't. Will you give me my friends back, George?" Happy asked with with teary eyes.

„I will. I will correct whatever happened and get all the children back." he pumped his fist.

„But we don't even have any plan. How are we going to find them?!" Happy was desperate.

„I've met Doranbolt before. If he knows anything, he may give us some clues."

„Mest-san?"

„Yes. Guy with the scar."

„But how can two of us defeat that guy, and save the children?"

„I don't know, but we are the only ones who can."

„You're right..."

All of the other members of the guild were at the party, and there was currently nobody else who could help.

„Wait, don't we have allies? Sting's Sabertooth, Ichiya's Blue Pegasus, and other guilds?" George asked.

„You're right! Maybe they know something!"

„It doesn't hurt to ask."

George drifted away, thinking about Mavis. The way she left broke his heart. He knew that she would never do such thing without reason and it made him sad and confused.

„George, what happened to First?" Happy was concerned. George was still looking at the floor, with heartbroken expression on his face.

„She... she got mad and left me. I suppose same thing happened to her as to other guys. I don't know where she is but if we don't do anything soon, they will never regain their sanity."

They remained inside the cave whole night, eating, talking and sleeping. Pale light of the dawn shone upon the clearing where the cave was as they moved on, getting on the first step of their plan. Alliance was to be formed, again.


	9. Place where children die

**10. Place where children die**

„In the name of unyielding justice, I command you to release my friends!" Garret yelled, bashing his fists on the lacrimal field around his prison cell.

„Oh, Zero-chan, this is fiery one." little girl called Eris said.

„Leave him. He will subdue in the end, just like they all did." Zero said in cold voice.

Below them, in the line, worked dozen of children. Some of them were standing before assembly line, working on something. Others carried heavy load, pulling it with all of their strength. As one child fell, supervisors quickly whipped it without any mercy, until it continued working.

„I will never forgive this! Never! Give Chandra back! Give Cinder, and Rigel! I will kill you all!" Garret was angry.

„Little midget wants to fight? Don't worry. Your friends serve for the greater good now. Just as you would want." Eris, girl with little black demon wings on her head said.

„There is no greater good in enslaving somebody! Just is the hand which drives with mercy, not with tyranny!"

„You're noisy, damn kid." Zero said, pressing button and metal plates started raising up, covering cage where Garret was trapped. When they rose to the top, banging and yelling was muffled.

Somewhere further in the place where they were taken, Cinder worked hard. Her little hands pushed big cart full of stones. Chandra was exhausted and crying, but Rigel helped her, giving her hand to get up. As he did, he was met with the hard strike of the whip on the back.

„You're not supposed to help other workers, damn kid! Continue working! She will get her punishment for incompetence!" one of the supervisors yelled.

„Don't touch her!" Rigel cried, standing before her.

„Oh, you want to help worthless brat? Fine. You will receive all of her punishment."

„Fine." Rigel said in cold voice, looking him right in the eyes.

„Rigel! Don't do this! I will work, I will work even harder, please don't hurt him!"

„Shup up, you worthless brat!" supervisor kicked her, taking Rigel by palm.

They stripped his shirt, exposing his back, tieing him to the post in the middle of the place where most of the work was done.

„This, my dear children, is what happens when somebody dares to rebel against our great master, Vivaldi-sama!"

„One!" he smacked Rigel over back. Blue haired boy did not moved, nor he uttered a single cry.

„Two!" but he was not moving. Crying, Cinder continued working, trying to be tough. This pain must end someday and then she will go home.

„Three! *smack* Four! *smack* Five! *smack* Six! *smack* Seven *smack*!"

With each smack, Rigel's back started bleeding even harder but he was determined to live and to get through this. They would resist if there was any chance, but anti-magic cuffs which they had on their hands were stopping them from doing so.

„Ninetynine! Hundred!"

Rigel cried but he still held on.

„Come on, Jax! Kid is already worn out, let him be!" one of the supervisors finally took pity.

„You're lucky, damn brat. Next time you will not survive." one who whipped him said, untying him, throwing him down.

Such was the present, and future of all the children who worked at Vivaldi Hollow Factory, built far in the northern parts of Fiore. Factory looked like it came straight out of future. Black, polished walls surrounded it whole, with blue lacrimal veins which cut through them all around. Lacrimal vision cameras in piramidal shape were floating all around, giving Vivaldi, owner of the factory, overview of all places.

Vivaldi, man well in his sixties, had a dream to find his happiness, but could not achieve it in his whole life. When he heard about Hearthlight, he gave all of his life to find the secret about obtaining it. Because, you see, Vivaldi never had pleasure of having somebody close to him. All of his life he was alone, without any friends. Hell, even his parents left him and he grew up in foster care home, dreaming how once he will find those who would fill the gaping hollow in his heart. But, those who would do it never came.

In the end, he found secret about Hearthlight, and with the money he saved built a large factory devoted only to one goal. Creating large tower which would collect Hearthlight from all hearts in the world. Everlasting source of happiness, and he would never be alone and sad again.

Walking towards factory, there was one silent figure. With face full of determination, she walked towards the main door. Her pale blond, curly, very long hair fell like silk over her back. She knew what had transpired, she knew exactly where all of this originated from.

But she could not let others risk themselves. As half-spirit, her feelings could not be torn from her soul. Love which she got from those she loved, those who helped her to get over past made her immune to taint of Hollow. But she was not keen to put others into danger.

Such was the nature of Mavis Vermilion.


	10. Alliance - Fairy Sphere!

**10. Alliance**

„Lector! Sting and you must help us! Our friends are in danger!" Happy ran, as George and him went to the Sabertooth, meeting Lector and Frosch who were just strolling around, bored.

„Happy! What happened to you guys? You look horrible!"

„Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said.

„Well, Lector-san, we are in sort of trouble, as Happy said. My child, and children of all our friends have been taken. Worst of all, guy who took my child had some strange kind of magic which took love and care from hearts of all. They went crazy, fighting each other. Happy and me managed to flee but we must do something." George yelled, worried.

„Yosh! Leave it to me!" Lector raised his finger, running.

„Lector, wait!" Frosch yelled, chasing him.

Few moments after, Sting, Rogue and Minerva were outside. Both Sting and Rogue were confused, and Minerva looked confident like always.

„So, your friends are in danger. How cute that strongest guild in the Fiore met such demise." she smiled, but not with evil intention.

„What exactly happened, George-san? I've heard that your guild had problems, that some of the children went missing but we never thought it's so dangerous. After all, you guys were never ones to ask for help." Sting said.

„Well, situation has changed." George looked down to the floor.

„If our friends are in danger we will do what we can." Rogue looked determined.

„Fro thinks so too!"

„Do you even know where they're taken?" Minerva asked.

„Erm... we actually hoped that some of you would know." he smiled insecurely, scratching back of his head.

„Fool. Coming all the way here without a single clue. Why should we help you?" Minerva asked.

„Fro knows!" Frosch suddenly yelled. Suffice to say, all of them were pretty shocked when they turned to face little, green Exceed.

„Frosch! Why haven't you told us before?" Rogue asked.

„Fro did not thought it was important!"

„Frosch, tell us all you know!" George kneeled before him.

„Hmm. Little Exceed surely surprises me sometimes." Minerva smirked.

„Fro was walking around the guild few days ago, by himself. And then heard a terrible scream! Some mean men with the cart packed full of children rode somewhere. So Fro followed! They took them to big building, black with blue stripes!"

„Can you take us there?" Happy asked.

„Fro can!"

„Wait, guys. We don't even know will it be dangerous. What if we can't defeat them ourselves?" Lector was worried.

„We are Sabertooth, Lector! Of course we will!" Sting smiled.

„Four of us will suffice." Minerva smiled.

„We still have some more allies." George smiled.

They've traveled long, before reaching big building, hidden far in the hillside. Green flag with Lamia was flying on the cold wind as they've reached entrance, but nobody was there. Soon as they've turned to leave, they were stopped by somebodies voice.

„Oi, aren't you Gray's friend? And isn't this Happy? And why are those guys here?"

It was Lyon Bastia, mage of Lamia Scale and Gray's childhood friend.

„Lyon, it's emergency. All of the children are gone, taken by some unknown organization. Even Gray's Rigel. We are on our way to find them."

„Say nothing more. Count me in." he said with determination.

Over day, they've formed alliance with Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. Milianna and Bacchus gladly followed them to fight for freeing the children of their friends. They all knew each other from before and they were not keen on letting each other down.

As the dusk was falling down around them, group of people who could easy be some of the strongest mages in Fiore was walking towards big, black building, led by little green Exceed, Frosch.

„We are going to free our friends!" Happy yelled.

„Fro thinks so too!"

„This will be fun." Bacchus smirked, clenching his fists.

„Shall we cause a ruckus, Lector?" Sting smiled.

„We will, Sting-kun!"

„Nobody hurts my friends and lives." Lyon said.

„This will be a good magic practice." Minerva said in cold voice, surrounding her palm with magic.

„Feel free to destroy everything in the way." George was angry, walking towards the factory. After all, they took his love, his friends, and worst of all, his baby son.

„I don't want to have it any other way." Lyon answered him.

„Let's get wild!" Bacchus yelled, expecting others to answer his yell, but they remained silent and he just shrugged his shoulders, confused.

„Erza's son is in danger. I must do anything I can to help her. After all... we've been in the similar predicament before." Milliana looked to the gloomy, dark building and large, half-built tower looming in the distance with eyes full of anger and determination.

* * *

„Bah, leave him. He will die from the wounds sooner or later." one of the supervisors said, looking at Rigel's unconscious body.

„He is just a boy, Marvel. Look at him." woman supervisor was worried.

„You're too soft, Angelica. They are here for the greater good."

„But they are just children!"

„You knew your job when you took it." he answered. As he walked off, she kneeled before, taking off cowl which hid her face. She was beautiful young woman with big, yellow eyes.

„Come, boy. I can't let them kill you." she smiled, taking him by both hands, pulling him to the safety, in one of the makeshift houses which supervisors used when they worked here.

„Who... who are you? And why have you saved me?" Rigel asked, looking at the woman who had long, silver hair.

„Because I've been in same predicament before." she looked to the floor.

„Then why are you doing this again?" sharp kid sat up from the bed where she put him, angry.

„You would not understand! You're just a kid!" she yelled.

„Of course I do! Why do you adults think we children are stupid! You don't know how much it hurts to be apart from my father, and my mother! You don't know how much Chandra, Cinder and others are suffering! You don't know nothing!" he yelled, and his eyes became full of tears.

Her eyes became watery and she slapped him so hard that his whole body turned around.

„I KNOW! I was at the same place when I was young! I just want to find that happiness again! I've never been happy since that day!" she fell on her knees, crying.

„Oi, oi. Don't cry, lady." he became serious.

„Why am I doing this? I know it will never fulfill me. There is so many pain here." she looked at him.

„It's never too late to let past go. My father told me that. I think he's telling the truth. We should not dwell on the past."

She looked at him, with eyes still overflowing with tears.

„But what should I do? I can't fight this!"

„You're not alone. Take those cuffs out of my hands. I am ice mage. I can help."

„I.. I don't have the key. I know where they are, I can get them. You hide here, kid, alright?" she said.

Angelica felt relieved. It almost felt like her sadness was about to end and she did not knew why. For the first time in her life, she had chance to fight back. To actually change something, to deal with her past in the best way possible. She still remembered the girl with bright red hair, Erza, Simon, Jellal, and all other kids. They were so brave, and she was just a kid, not even knowing any magic. What was she to do back then? But now, now she could. With that in mind, she went to Vivaldi's room, where he resided while overviewing work himself.

„Oi, Angelica! Come down, you know that we must not go there!" one of the supervisors yelled.

„Oh, Marvel. Is your pretty girl inciting some rebellion here?" another one came close.

„N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!"

„But you do, right?" another one said.

„No! You're wrong!"

„Boss said that punishment for going in THAT room is instant death. Right?"

„You can't do that!" he protested.

„Oh, now you admit she's there? Boss would like to hear this."

„Angelica! Come down! You're in danger!" Marvel yelled.

Angelica came outside, holding keys.

„Marvel. It feels good to be free from your past, you know? I don't care what will happen. If I die, I will die knowing that I've did the right thing in the end."

„Don't talk rubbish, Angelica! Come down!"

„I've made my choice, dear."

As she said it, tears rolled down her cheeks and her silver hair flew on the wind. As she dropped her keys down to the front of the makeshift house, gunshots shattered the silence of the moment, red mist all around her chest as she fell down. She smiled in the end, flying towards her doom.

„Kid, save your friends. Save them all. I believe in you. Future needs more children like you."

she said with silent voice, crashing on the ground. As her body shattered, she felt so warm. Blood found way on her lips, and as it escaped, so did her sadness, being replaced with happiness. She felt so warm, and her beating hearts last moments uttered melody of peace and serenity, finally stopping, as her eyes became cloudy.

Rigel saw what happened. He vowed not to cry, and he ran outside, grabbing the keys, unlocking leash on his hands which held his power back. All of the supervisors turned his attention towards him, in panic.

„VIVALDI! It's time for payback! You've hurt me! You've hurt my friends, my family, everyone I care for! You've destroyed lives of so many! Come! I will destroy all of your minions to save them!"

he yelled.

„This brat has some guts." one of the supervisors said.

„Rigel!" Chandra cried.

„Rigel-kun." Cinder was shocked.

„Ice Spirit – Clawing drake!" he yelled, and suddenly his hands summoned magnificent looking, small dragon. It roared, flying upwards, destroying one of the pillars which held assembly line which pulled big blocks all the way to the tower which was almost built to this point.

Mavis Vermilion stood on the edge of the factory top. All around her, sky was red as sun was falling down beneath the horizont. Looking somewhere in the distance, she remembered all the times when she was beaten, treaten worse than trash. Fairy Tail gave her life meaning again. Lacrimal vision cameras were floating around but she had no fear. For a long time, she was invisible to all but Fairy Tail guild members.

It was a blessing sometimes, she thought, but sometimes it was a curse. For her lonely existence was not cured before she met him. How he feels now? He is probably heartbroken and sad, but it was the best thing to do. He was strong, but against so many he could not stand a chance. And if they do something like they tried doing to her, he would be destroyed.

Emotions were his weakness, she knew.

„I must do something to protect those children. Zeref, are you watching this? You did something similar to this before. Your tower almost destroyed lives of so many people." she said to herself, turning her back to the edge, flying down to the place where she heard the commotion. As she landed, she saw Rigel surrounded by lot of supervisors and large, ice dragon which flew around, slashing and biting at them.

Somewhere in the darkness, Narcissus laid, tired, wounded and lonely. He and many of other children were awaiting for the execution. Those deemed to weak to work were separated at the beggining. He tried showing that he can work, but he was simply too weak, and they put him up with the others. Dungeon in which they were had simple windows which looked to the courtyard. Suddenly, his eyes lit aflame with hope.

„People! It's First! Look!" he yelled. Suddenly, little boy who cried in the corner, barely six month old toddler, smiled through tears.

„Ma-ma." he said.

Narcissus turned around, grabbing little fella by the waist.

„Boy, can you see it? It's your mum! It's First! She came to save us!" he smiled.

„What are you talking about, fatty? There is nobody here who will save us." said scrawny kid, with big, blue eyes and short black hair.

„Yeah. We will be executed tommorow." red haired girl next to him said.

„There is still hope. She will save us all. She's our first Master." Narcissus looked up, smiling.

„I don't see anyone." scrawny one said, shrugging his shoulders.

„Well, miracles come only to those who believe." Narcissus answered.

Rigel's dragon flew around, chasing supervisors which shot at him with their guns and with magic. Dragon was getting weaker, but he got many of them before finally succumbing to the damage he got, falling down and smashing into pieces.

„Now you're dead!" one of the supervisors yelled. He pointed sniper at kids forehead. Rigel only had time to scream as the bullet started to fly.

„Fairy Sphere!" suddenly he heard a voice, and glimmering, yellow magic layer appeared around, deflecting bullet.

„Rigel! Where are those keys?" Mavis yelled, landing close to him.

„First! They are right here!"

„Good! I will protect you as you unlock those handcuffs!"

They opened fire at Mavis and Rigel as they ran around, freeing kids from their slavery. Mavis felt that her magic was strong, but rain of bullets certainly put a strain to it. After all, Fairy Sphere was strong but it could not hold out forever. Those seven years back then she could keep it just because there was no strong strain on magic all the time.

„Chandra, Cinder, where is Narcissus? And where is Garret?" Rigel yelled, freeing two girls.

„Narcissus... he... he was separated. Those deemed weak still await for execution!"

Cinder yelled.

„Those bastards!" Rigel yelled.

„Don't worry, children. I will get you out of here." Mavis was confident.

„Somebody is blocking our attacks! _Okashira_, they are being protected by somebody!" one of the supervisors told via lacrimal device.

„It seems I will have to go down there myself. Don't worry, I will suffocate this rebellion quickly."

„Yes, Vivaldi-sama!"

Mavis and other children ran towards the place where Narcissus was being held. Packed up with lots of other children who all had glum and desperate faces, he cried at sight of his friends.

„What's poppin, fatso?" Cinder smiled.

„Cindy! Rigel! Chandra! First! I'm so glad to see you!" he cried.

„Is my son here?!" Mavis was worried.

„He is here." Narcissus smiled, taking little boy in his hands.

Boy smiled when he saw his mother, with eyes full of tears. His little angel wings started swatting around, and he jumped in joy.

„Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" he screamed.

„He spoke!" Mavis yelled with mouth wide open in amazement.

„Yeah It was his first word. He saw you flying down and he was so happy that he just started speaking all of sudden. He's a real man." Narcissus said.

„I'm so, so, so, so proud!" she cried, hugging the children tight.

„You don't have anywhere else to go, rebels!" suddenly voice stopped them. It was Vivaldi by himself, standing in the hallway, blocking their path out. He was man in tight, black trenchoat with orange, spiky hair and scars over both of his gray eyes on his handsome face.

„It's him! Save us, First!" Narcissus yelled.

„Vivaldi! Your cruel actions have ruined lives of so many! So many children have suffered last few months, and I'm here to stop you!" Mavis stood in front.

„Who is it? I can hear you in my head, you puny voice! You will never stop plan as grand as this one!"

„As long as we are united, nobody can stand against us. I will kick your butt, dumb ossan!" Cinder yelled.

„We've found each other no matter how hard it was. We kept close. You cannot divide us again!" Chandra hollered.

„No matter how hard the ice storm is..." Rigel began.

„We will get through it, like men." Narcissus ended.

„Come on, brats. What can a group of people like you possibly do to me! Your puny lives are not worth anything!" he yelled, raising his hands.

„Crushing hearts – Melancholy!" he yelled, and suddenly they felt their hearts being empty. They've felt so lonely and depressed, and all of their fighting will was gone.

„Children! Don't give up! Sadness is just a feeling, it can be fought!" Mavis yelled, desperately turning around.

„You again, puny voice? I've told you, you can't stop plan grand as this one."

Mavis knew that she gave her Fairy Glitter to Kana. She was unable to do any offensive magic, so she started moving back.

„Zero! Eris! Take them. They will serve as example for others." Vivaldi said in cold voice to man in black, tight leather armor and girl in black dress.

„What about little baby?" Eris asked.

„Leave him. He will die sooner or later." Vivaldi turned around, as Zero and Eris handcuffed children again, who just lost their will to fight.

.


	11. Tower of Hollow

**11. Tower of Hollow**

**-^^- This chapter is last one. I hope all of you enjoyed it, and leave some reviews in the end. I will appreciate it. -^^- **

Kids were taken to the large site where tower was being built. All the children looked at them with sadness. All of their hopes of leaving this place were crushed. Little rebellion which had just started was silenced, and one after the other children were led to tower. Some of the supervisors took them, taking each of them by two hands. All of the children, Rigel, Chandra, Narcissus and Cinder were taken up, and their handcuffs were nailed to the tower so they could hang from the side of the tower, being unable to move.

„Let the crows out!" Vivaldi yelled.

Suddenly, one of the supervisors let large flock of crows out of the big holding cells. Hungry, birds flew on the bodies of children, pecking on them.

„This, this is what will happen to those who oppose me!"

Mavis looked at all of this, crying. She was helpless to do anything, only able to look as birds were feeding on those who she woved to protect.

„IS THERE NOTHING WE CAN DO?!" she screamed, and suddenly all of the crows flew. And at the right time, cause children were already full of gaping wounds all over their bodies.

Suddenly, she heard explosion on the front door, and alarm rang.

„Another rebellion? Supervisors, assemble!" Vivaldi yelled, giving orders to his men

On the front door, there stood large group of people, led by man with brown, long hair. His goatee reached all the way to his chest. Next to him there was blue cat, flying around, with green bag on his back. There also were two other cats. One had blue clothing, and red fur, and other wore frog costume. Other people with man were white haired guy in blue trenchoat, black haired woman with vicious look in her eyes, cat looking girl in tight leather armor, man with crazy look in his eyes and black ponytail, and two young man, one with blond hair and scar over eye and other in dark coat, with black hair.

„You guys are just in time. I suppose you look for those?" Vivaldi said, and suddenly two supervisors carried Garret's body, beaten up so badly that he was barely recognizable.

„Or you may be looking for those?" he continued, pointing at children full of gaping wounds.

„What have you done to the children, you jerk?!" Millianna yelled.

„Oh I've simply given their puny lives new meaning. They are to be part of the grand plan, Tower of Hollow! It will restore Hearthlight to all who have lost it!"

„Hearthlight?" Minerva was confused.

„The everlasting light in heart, love, hope, which connects all people once it's inside! With it, I can achieve power greater than I ever had!"

„Whatever you're doing, it hurt lives of too many! Those children, they suffer! They do not want this! There is another way, way of trust in your friends, in those you love!" Rogue yelled.

„You weakling. There is no such thing as friendship. We all achieve the happiness ourselves!" Vivaldi yelled.

George stepped up.

„You're wrong! I've learned so much about meaning of friendship while I was in Fairy Tail! Seven years I've been with them and they never let me down! Without my friends I would have been lost already!"

„Shut up!" Vivaldi was angry.

„Vivaldi-senpai, tower is ready to be started!"

„Sooner the better." he said.

„Have you heard that, puny weaklings? Tower is ready! There is no hope for you anymore! Fight as much as you want, it will make my victory sweeter!"

„I don't care!" George yelled, followed by others. Flashes of fire burst from the exploded barrels of oil, and they lit whole side of the courtyard aflame.

„Ice make: Dragon!" Lyon yelled, as massive dragon flew over the factory, wrecking whole place apart.

„Yes, yes! Show me your fierce will, Mages! It doesn't matter anymore!" Vivaldi smiled.

„George, he is planning something. Don't you think he would be more angry if this factory really mattered to him anymore?" Sting stopped pointless destruction.

„I want to destroy this place which hurt so many!"

„Better save the children first!" Minerva joined conversation.

„Bacchus, Lyon, Milliana, keep supervisors away! Minerva, Sting and me are going to save children!"

„Oh, you're smarter than you look. Crushing hearts: Desperation!" he yelled, and suddenly three of them felt empty, depressed.

„I... I can't go on..." Rogue said.

„Rogue! Fro is with you!" Frosch said, taking him by hand.

„Why are we even doing this?!" George yelled.

„George, let's do this for First, for Natsu, for all of them!" Happy grabbed his hand.

„I... can't win." Sting said.

„Sting-kun! Get up, fight!" Lector hugged Sting.

Minerva just smirked.  
„Your puny magic can't work for me. My heart is already desperate." she smiled, and all of them got up.

„What is the meaning of this?!" Vivaldi yelled, jumping down to attack them.

„This... this is called Hearthlight, my friend. Power of friendship." George smiled, taking one of the runes.

„Rune of Sowilo: Flaming sword!" he yelled, summoning large, flaming sword in one of his hands.

„Oh, handy magic you got there." Minerva smiled. George jumped, striking Vivaldi hard.

„Hah... you think you could defeat me? I am Hollow. I feel no pain." Vivaldi got up.

„White Drive! White Dragon's roar!" Sting yelled, engulfing Vivaldi in white light.

But Vivaldi just got up, smirking, brushing off his black trenchoat.

„Is this the best you can do?"

„Impossible!" Sting yelled.

„Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva yelled, waving her hands in circular motion. It stroke Vivaldi so hard his body shattered.

„That's Minerva for you!" Rogue yelled.

But his body went back to the shape it was before.

„No use!"

„He-he's a monster!" Minerva was scared now.

„Are you done with your puny magic? Blast of Negativity – Strike of despair!" Vivaldi yelled, pressing his palms against each other. Suddenly, pitch black ray appeared, striking and burning everything in it's path. It was so powerful that it sent all of the mages flying.

They stood up, but pain was so immense that they barely had strength to move. At top of that, their magic power was sucked out.

„We can't defeat it!" Bacchus yelled from the back.

„Vivaldi-sama, we will commence plan!" supervisor came to Vivaldi.

Mavis looked from afar, unable to do anything. She thought all of it will be over, all the hope left her. Pressing her gown, she cried full of despair and anger. Is it really over? Is there no hope anymore?

Far in the distance, top of the tower suddenly lit with the black light, creating big cyclone at top of it. Blue lacrimal lines shone all over the tower, powering the magic even more, and suddenly, ray of black light burst all around. It hooked to chest of all who were in the factory, and as it separated they've felt like there was no life inside of them anymore.

Mages who desperately fought suddenly felt empty, like shells. Almost like emotionless husks. Same thing happened to all children, and all supervisors of the factory.

Vivaldi stood at the top of the elevated walkway, smiling madly as black light carried shining, white orbs from hearts of all people around him. Some of the light also came out from all around, showing that same thing happened not only to people here, but people of all Fiore.

„Yes! Yes! More power! I will finally be happy!" Vivaldi smiled, looking at the tower.

Suddenly, black light disappeared inside of tower and everything went silent.

Vivaldi descended down between people who laid around him, most of them in fetal pose, some of them kneeling, crying in pain, or anger, or sadness. Then he saw her. Kneeling with the back towards him, Mavis Vermilion shielded something clutched in her chest. Ray of light took her whole happiness away, a bright shining light now carried to the top of the tower. Her hair went white, her skin became grayish, and her eyes lost all light.

„Ma-ma?" child in her bossom looked sad.

„Oh! Even First master of Fairy Tail! This will be great!"

As he turned around, he suddenly heard a strange noise. Turning around, he saw something flying behind him. Little toddler shone with the light breaking all darkness around him. He felt blinded for a moment as child floated in the mid-air, smiling with pure happiness. Vivaldi heard a voice in his head.

„Vivaldi. I speak as a holy messenger. Your sins have corrupted this land to the point of no returning. I came to this world in form of this child to be your guardian, to keep you from path of destruction you've caused. You Hearthlight was pure once, and there is still chance to redeem yourself. Change your ways. Vivaldi. Good things will come to you along the way."

„Get this foolishness out of my head! I am truly happy now, I don't need redemption!" he yelled.

„I am your Guardian Angel, Vivaldi. It saddens me that you've chosen this path. Live with the consequences of your actions."

„Just die!" he yelled, trying to hit little child with the magic, but as it hit it's body, darkness just dissipated.

„Vivaldi, you've found the secret of immortality, tieing your life to Tower of Hollow. As long as Tower exists, so do you. It brings me great sadness to saw you ending like this, but I have no choice. We will meet in the afterlife."

„How do you know who I am? How do you know about me?" Vivaldi yelled.

„I was always close to you. Seeing how you've strayed from your path, and how much destruction you will cause, I've chosen to be born in this world again. But when your life ends, so will mine. Thus is the nature of contract I've made with Maker."

Mavis Junior smiled, floating in the mid air. His back grew a pair of magnificent angel wings, and everything around started shaking. Vivaldi saw figure of angel right behind child as it rose it's little hand, and suddenly tremors took shape in the huge explosion, which destroyed tower from the bottom, to the top. Darkness inside of tower disappeared, along with Vivaldi's

body.

Vivaldi suddenly remembered all the times when he was happy. As tower blew up, dark shackles which kept him for so long started disappearing too and with the ending of his life, he was able to see all the times in his life when he felt joy. He felt relieved, almost like he lived all of his life in the box, breaking out of it in the end.

„You jerk. I see it now. Is this the light I was unable to find?" Vivaldi smiled, looking at his feet disappearing in bright light, dissipating in air.

„Indeed. You and I, Vivaldi, will serve as monuments of new hope for this people. Our essence, along with all the Hearthlight you stole, will serve as source of new Hearthlight for all people who have lost it."

In the bright light, Mavis Junior smiled, turning into bright angel with two magnificent wings on his head. His face looked similar to Mavis's, with large green eyes, long brown, curly hair and angel wings on his head, now larger and more elongated. His body disappearing in light, he hugged Vivaldi tight.

„I love you, my brother." he said, vanishing in the thin air.

„I... I... I FEEL HAPPY!" Vivaldi yelled. Suddenly, he started sobbing like child, and angel took his head with his elongated fingers, pressing it on his chest as they both disappeared, slowly.

„Of course. I'm glad you've seen the light in the end. Mother, thank you for conceiving me in this world. You will never be forgotten. Father, you're the greatest person I've ever met. Stay true to her, will you? Don't worry, I will return." he smiled, looking at Mavis and George down under his feet.

Suddenly, he disappeared in bright light which combined with all the light which flied in the midair after tower exploded. Light, like rays, went back to each person who has lost it, flying around, falling like shooting stars. As soon as it hit chest of person, person would get up.

George and Mavis were between last who got their Hearthlight back. Mavis came to George, taking him by hand.

„Dear, have you seen Mavis Junior? I've had a strange dream." she looked worried.

„I... I know what you mean." he looked worried too.

In the pale light, suddenly feather fell from the sky and she took it on her palm. Her eyes opened wide, and she clenched white feather in her hand. As she did it, she fell on her knees.

„MY CHILD!" she started crying, screaming in pain.

„Mavis.. what happened?"

„George.. George.. he... he sacrificed himself! He is gone!" she cried, hugging him.

„It can't be!"

„Look!" she yelled, showing to the sky. There, between clouds for the moment they saw his face, with long brown hair, looking adult, smiling in happiness and pride.

„Be strong, mother, father. I will be back." they've heard voice.

Mavis cried while George hugged her, pressing her face on his chest. He, also, cried but he tried to be strong for her. She needed somebody to lean on now. Mother who lost her child grieves hardest.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Mavis and George continued living on. Seven more years have passed and house without little Mavis Junior was just not the same as before, but for the sake of their child, and their promise that they will be strong, they moved on. She felt that he will be back, but did not knew how. One day, they've heard a cry just to find child with beautiful, blond hair tucked in the rags, left in front of their door. When she saw them she just smiled, having eyes similar to somebody who they've lost so long ago.

With the Hollow Tower gone, members of the Fairy Tail suddenly came back to the way they were before. Happiness continued in their lives, like nothing happened. Garret and Chandra started seeing each other when they hit the puberty, and they were the cutest pair of mages ever.

Cinder continued growing stronger, getting more powerful and some predicted that she will even surpass her own father in strenght of the magic. Also, she grew up to be a beautiful, young lady, learning manners with the time, fighting with pride, grace and stubborness.

Chandra, as Lucy predicted, found many keys with the time, becoming very skilled in Stellar Spirit magic, and all of the old mages saw new Lucy in her. She became pride of the Fairy Tail, one of the rare Stellar Spirit mages to become this strong, so young.

Narcissus became a real man, like his father, losing lot of his weight, replacing it with muscular body. Of course, he trained hard with each day.

Rigel, Grey's son, was so exceptional as ice mage that there were rumors he could almost become one of the Ten Wizard Saints once he becomes older. His magical power in the age of fourteen was already almost as strong as Gray's was, and with the each day it became stronger and stronger.

Mages of new generation gave hope to all those who were still in the guild, and they would remain being so in the years to come. Because, they had reformed power of friendship in their hearts now. Sacrifice of two people strenghtened hope of new world, and humanity emerged in the years of peace.

But, will this peace last forever?


End file.
